Death: My New Beginning
by DragonDancer93
Summary: After her fathers death 2 years ago, Ruby had fallen to depression but she was geting better. So why did she have a knife to her wrist? After being sucked into a diferent world were the dead are alive again, will she be able to start over? Killua/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: **I'll try to keep these short I know no one likes to read long authors notes. I wanted to thank **colbub** who's story inspired my to write my own. I had originally planed to make mine based off of hers but I didn't because I just couldn't get it started and I wanted it to be as different as possible so it wasn't like I was making a cheap rip-off of her awesome story and eventually I came up with this. One more thing before you read if you haven't read **cobub's 'A Fallen Star' **you should because its awesome!

**Warning:** Slightly dark themes, something like suicide but different, possible spoilers if you haven't read the Hunter x Hunter manga or watched the anime [those will be in future chapters], and possible slow updates [but hopefully note since I'm currently inspired!]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own so don't sue… sorry I can't currently think of anything witty to put here.

**

* * *

**

Death: My New Beginning  
Ch 1: Prologe  
Distractons X Forced Suicide X Floating and Falling

I'd been having a hard time since his death. I knew that. He had been practically everything to me, my best friend, my confidant, my hero, my role model, my guiding star, my dad. He'd died of thyroid cancer when I was 12 and I went into a deep depression. I started wearing all black with thick dark eyeliner and stopped smiling so much. I was so sad so often that by the end of the year my friends told me to just get over it. I had been hurt at first. 'Not even a year and they wanted me to forget about someone who meant so much to me?' I thought. Eventually that sadness turned to anger though. 'If my friends are going to turn against me too then what's the point in even going to school?' So I started home schooling.

Things had been rough, but I eventually found things I liked to do again. I didn't get over it, not even close, but I found distractions. I started practicing karate. I would practice for hours on end so that I couldn't think, couldn't cry, couldn't dream, couldn't grieve. I'd get home and simply collapse on my bed and sleep. Once I practice too hard and strained a muscle. My sensei and mom realized how hard I had been pushing myself and forbid me to train for 3 weeks so it could heal. At first it had been hell. With nothing to do I was left with to much time to think, and when I thought I got depressed. So I got on the computer and desperately searched for a distraction. That was when I found anime. It was perfect. It made me laugh and cry and express all the emotions I'd been bottling up for so long.

So with those two large distractions I slowly rose out of depression. I'd work my body to exhaustion and then I'd let my emotions out by watching anime. I got a black belt in karate and even learned some Japanese from the anime. It had been 2 years now and I was 14. I'd been having a hard time. Like I said I know that, but I was getting better. So why was I sitting in my room with a kitchen knife to my wrist? That's what I don't know. I'd gone to sleep after exhausting myself with practice again and when I woke up I was sitting there with a knife to my arm. I tried to pull my hand, and the knife, away but my body wouldn't respond. My hand didn't even twitch. I would have thought it was a dream but I could feel the cold, unforgiving metal against my arm and the hard, uncomfortable floor underneath me.

With out my consent my head slowly rose forcing me to look into the mirror on the back of my closed bedroom door. What I saw there shocked me. Knelt down behind me there was a dark hooded figure. Looking at the figure I was instantly reminded of the grim reaper. From the figure's figure I could tell it was a she. She was dressed in a long dark robe that pooled around her on the floor. The hood was up concealing her face but I could make out the glow of gentle brown eyes. Her hands where placed on both of my arms as if they where keeping me from moving. To my surprise her hands where not bones, they where peach colored and as soft as her eyes.

"I am sorry I have to do this to you." she said in a soft voice that reminded me of the wind whistling through the trees on a spring day.

"But you are one of the chosen," she continued. "And it is time for you to go. The streams of time are so tangled if I had waited any longer to send you I don't know where you would end up. I'm so sorry to have to put you through this but you hardly ever leave the house other then to train so I couldn't make you die by car crash or something like that and you don't have anything potentiality terminal in your body that I could speed up like they did with your dad," she rushed out in a desperate voice. If I had control of my body my eyes would have widened and my jaw would have dropped, as it was my mind was whirling. What the hell was going on? Why couldn't I move? Why was this lady dressed all weird and babbling about weird stuff that hardly made any sense? What did she mean I was "one of the chosen?" Was she seriously talking about "the streams of time" like some fantasy novel? How the hell did she know about what I did all the time? Was she a stalker? What did she just say about my dad! Did she just say someone speed up his cancer to make him die faster!

She must have sensed she said too much by the look of confusion, shock, and fierce anger in my eyes, because suddenly her eyes went wide and she cleared her throat.

"This really isn't the time for explanations. Like I said if I don't send you now you will end up in the wrong place or time and then this would be pointless. I will give you an explanation though just not now. We will meet again when the time is right. All I can tell you now is train. When you get where you're going train long and hard. Not just physical training either, your going to need to learn to survive on your own and you'll need some mental skill too. There will be a familiar face that will guide you until I show up again. Again I'm really Sorry I had to do this," she said. Then she pushed my hand down and yanked it across my arm, causing the knife to slash across my wrist. It hurt so bad that my eyes and mouth fought there restrictions and widened. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I stared in shock and pain as blood slowly pooled around my sitting figure. Still looking through the mirror I could see my wrist. There was blood everywhere and I could see she had cut all the way down to the bone. It seemed she was trying to make this go by as fast as possible but that didn't stop the pain, shock, or fear.

I was suddenly terrified. I didn't want to die yet! Sure I had thought about it before, back when I had been stuck in depression. One of my friends had even thought it was cool to cut yourself and being the idiot I was I tried to fit in and tried it once, but the cut was tiny and hardly bleed three drops of blood! If it was because I was to much of a coward or because I wanted to meet my dad in heaven I'm not sure but I had never tried to actually kill myself! I didn't want to die! I had so many things I wanted to do! I didn't get to see what happened at the end of Naruto! I only read the manga and never got to watch the Hunter X Hunter anime! There where a bunch of other animes and manga I didn't finished or didn't even start! I didn't want to die! I still had moves to learn in Karate! I wanted to learn other forms of fighting like Kendo and maybe even Archery. I didn't want to die! There were still so many things I hadn't seen or didn't know! I didn't want to die! I never went out with a guy! I didn't want to die! I never got my first kiss! I didn't want to die! I never even held a guys hand before! I didn't want to die! I wanted kids, sure I was afraid of actually giving birth and stuff but I still wanted kids! I didn't want to die! What about my mom! I didn't want to die! And all my other relatives! I didn't want to die! How would they coup with another death in the family! I didn't want to die! And what would they think when they found me dead in my room! I didn't want to die! Would they really think I killed myself! I didn't want to die! Would my mom blame herself and think herself a bad mother! I didn't want to die! I Didn't Want To Die! I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!

Tears slowly slid down my pale cheeks. My body was as cold as ice and almost completely numb. My lips where blue and my teeth where chattering. The pool of blood on the ground was so big I could see my reflection in it, and I could feel the gross feel of wet cloth against my legs. With the last of my strength I looked up at the figure through the mirror again. She was standing now and looking at me with sad eyes. I couldn't get my mouth to open so I tried my hardest to tell her what I was thinking with my eyes. I don't know if it worked or not but right then her mask seemed to break as tears rolled down her cheeks. She suddenly lunged forward and hugged me from behind. Even though I could hardly feel anything anymore the warmth of her body felt nice.

"I'm sorry Ruby! S-so Sorry!" she cried into my shoulder. Her voice suddenly sounded completely different and slightly familiar I thought just as my body went limp in her arms.

I felt like I was floating, like on those rides at amusement parks that suddenly drop, except there was no rush of adrenaline. I slowly opened my eyes to see the figure crying holding my dead body… I WAS DEAD! A whirl of thoughts invaded my head again but I pushed them down and focused on the figure. She wasn't just crying she was _sobbing_. She was sobbing like it was someone else that just died, someone she knew. She didn't seem to notice I wasn't gone, that I was just floating there watching her so I did the only thing I could think of… I cleared my throat. Her head shot up and she stared at me in shock. In those few seconds that her guard was down the darkness under her hood shimmered slightly and I could see a little more of her face. I couldn't see much since it was fuzzy but I could make out the silhouette and it was distinctly familiar. I tried to remember where I knew that face and voice from but it felt like there was something blocking me from realizing how I knew this person, it felt like I saw them all the time though. I just couldn't place where. In the time I was deliberating this she seemed to pull herself together. She gently hit her self on the head.

"Idiot! You knew she wasn't going to be gone! She's not really dead, just starting over somewhere else! You did the same thing when you found out about him! Pull yourself together!" she berated herself quietly. After she calmed herself down again the darkness of her hood returned to normal and I suddenly felt a strong urge to not think about how I recognized her. So I didn't, but I stored this knowledge in the back of my head to think about later. Suddenly she was standing in front of me. I don't know if she was really fast or I was just to worn out from just dieing but I didn't even see her move. She reached her hand out towards me and I tried to back up, but I was still exhausted so I only stumbled back. A look of hurt past through her eyes but after a second she reached out and grabbed my hand. When her hand touched mine there was a large flash of light before everything went black.

* * *

I felt like I was falling. Hmm… if I feel like I'm floating and open my eyes to find myself as a ghost or spirit or something I wonder what will happen if I open my eyes when I feel like I'm falling? I'll probably be falling… which probably means I'll be high up and I'm afraid of heights so I'll just keep my eyes closed for now. After a few minuets of falling I was staring to get worried. If I've been falling this long I wonder how hard I'm going to hit the ground. Will I die? I already died can I die again? Can I feel pain? Just as I was getting ready to panic and open my eyes I lightly thumped onto the ground. It didn't really hurt but I could feel it. After a second I started hearing whispers. At first I couldn't make out what they where saying but after a minute they came into better focus and with that I realized I could hear other things like a whole town in motion.

"Did you see that! She just popped out of a flash of light!" One of the voices whispered.

"Do you think she's ok? She looks kind of pale. "

"Where did she come from!"

"What the heck is she wearing!"

"Is that blood!"

"Oh my god it's an angel!"

"She's not an angel you idiot! Do you think Ceil is an angel too?"

"Huh?"

"Calm down and don't call him an idiot he wasn't here last time this happened! Do you remember how everyone acted when Ceil first showed up? Everyone thought stuff like that and that includes you." said an older, wiser voice.

"Should we go get Ceil? You think she would know what to do?"

"Yeah that's a good idea and someone else get a doctor with all that blood she might be injured!" said the older voice.

"What's going on? What are you all crowded around?" asked a different voice.

"Oh there you are Ceil! Come over here another one showed up from the light!" said the older voice. I now realized the voices where a lot closer then at first.

"What! Let me through! Let me see!" said the voice now identified as Ceil. After a few seconds of hearing foot steps get closer and then a pause of silence the elder spoke again.

"Is it someone you know like last time?"

"Hmm… I don't think so. She looks slightly familiar but I don't think I've ever seen her before. Why don't we ask her if she knows me?" said Ceil.

"Huh, but she's unconscious… isn't she? She hasn't responded to anything we've said." asked someone from the crowd

"Well have you actually said anything directly to her? She's probably in shock." Ceil said but continued before anyone said anything this time talking to me, "Hey sweet heart are you ok can you open your eyes?" I slowly complied and opened my eyes. It was bright at first and I had to squint but after a second they opened all the way.

I was lying in the middle of a dirt road. Kneeling over me were two people. Surrounding us was a crowd of people and behind them was a small town. I tried to ignore everything else and focused on the two in front of me. There was a man with long grey hair and a long grey beard. He was decorated with many wrinkles and looked quite old. Then there was the woman I'm assuming was Ceil. She looked to be in her late forties to early fifties. She had short brown hair and sparkling light brown eyes. She looked slightly familiar, but not like the cloaked figure. More like I had maybe seen a photo of her or she looked like someone I knew, but much more vague then the figure.

"There now, can you sit up?" she asked gently. I nodded and slowly tried to sit up. It was hard and she had to take my arm to help pull me up, but when she pulled my arm it hurt! I winced and looked down at my wrist. She noticed and looked down too her eyes widened instantly at what she saw. I was surprised to see that the cut on my wrist wasn't bleeding and looked slightly aged like it was a couple weeks old rather then a few minuets. There was a scar though a very large nasty one. It took up half my wrist and was a bright red like it just healed.

"What happened to you?" Ceil asked in a gentile voice. She was looking at me with wide, shocked eyes. The enormity of everything that happened to me suddenly came crashing down on me. I pulled my knees to my chest and tightly wrapped my arms around them before burying my face in my legs and crying. After only a second a pair of warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me to them.

"Its ok sweetheart. Everything is going to be ok now." Ceil said gently as she stroked my hair. I wrapped my arms around her in a fierce hug and cried until I was so exhausted I fell asleep. Fell asleep in a stranger's lap, in the middle of the day, in the middle of an unknown town, surrounded by a bunch of unknown townspeople.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Ok so what do you think! **Please be nice! **I don't have a beta so I had to edit this all myself and you know its hard to catch all your own mistakes so sorry and if there are any big ones please let me know. I would like a beta but 1) I don't know how to get one and 2) I do want help with the actual story but I wouldn't want to offend anyone if I didn't put there suggestion in the story. So if there is anyone interested in beta-ing for me please let me know and maybe tell me how it works. Oh and **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**A/N**: YES! The 2nd chapter! Huzza!

I want to thank **colbub **for offering to be my beta and then doing an awesome job of making this chapter flow better. And my **awesome sister** for finding all the mistakes we missed… there were a lot. I also want to thank every one who favorite-d, alerted, and most of all reviewed! **YOU WERE ALL SO NICE! THANK YOU! =D**

Oh yah and I forgot to add at the end of the last chapter Ceil is pronounced like seal if you didn't know.

**-EDITED-**

* * *

**Death: My New Beginning**

**Ch 2: Explanations**

**Alternate Universes X Jinx X Second Life**

When I finally drifted into consciousness I was warm and comfortable. My eyes cracked open to find an unfamiliar ceiling. I stared at it for a few minutes trying to remember where I was.

Soon the memories came rushing back and for a minute I wished I had forgotten.

With a sigh of defeat I pulled myself into a sitting position and stretched. My back popped and it felt like I had slept forever. I glanced around to find myself in a medium sized room with white walls. There wasn't much furniture just a couple of chairs, a desk, a bedside table, and the bed I was lying on.

I looked up slightly surprised when the door opened. Standing there with an equally surprised face was the woman I remembered as Ceil. Her face quickly changed from surprised to gentle. She walked over and set the tray she was carrying down on the bedside table, before turning to me with a smile.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"OK I guess," was my simple answer.

I suddenly realized that I really had no idea who this person was. Even though she seemed nice, I didn't know if I could trust her, but by what I heard earlier, it sounded like what ever happened to me had happened to her. Maybe she had answers, and she might even be able to help me.

I looked up at her. She looked at me intently for a second, like maybe she didn't believe me when I said I was ok before nodding.

"You must be hungry. Go ahead and eat and then we can talk. Ok?" she said, gesturing to the tray she just set down. I nodded slightly hesitant before picking up the tray and putting it on my lap. Now that it was closer I could see it was full of food.

I found myself suddenly starving and quickly dug in. She laughed at my enthusiasm and I blushed and slowed down.

"Oh there's no need to slow down on my account. After all you've been through, and sleeping for 15 hours straight, it's understandable for you to be hungry." she said after she stopped laughing with a big smile on her face. I promptly choked on my food. After swallowing my food and taking a couple of large gulps of water I looked at her in shock.

"I slept for fifteen hours!" I asked in shock. She smiled at me again but I caught a flicker of sympathy flash through her eyes.

"It's understandable. I don't know exactly what you went through but I have an idea. I wouldn't have been surprised if you had slept a couple days actually." she said gently. Even though those words where made to console, and had absolutely no ill intension, I found they made me mad.

No, mad wasn't the right description. Those words made me furious. This in turn surprised me greatly, as I had never been a very angry person. Sure I would get mad now and again like everybody else, but I wasn't the type to get angry over something like sympathy.

In fact I had always thought it odd how people would get mad over someone caring about them. I was also surprised because this was a stranger and I had the tendency to be very reclusive around strangers, and anger was not a reclusive feeling.

The anger seemed to outweigh the surprise though as I found myself snapping at this nice lady who was taking care of me and really hadn't done anything wrong.

"How the hell would you know what I've been through!" I snapped angrily, "You have no idea what it's like… I was finally getting happy again! Finally learning to smile again! Then I wake up one morning to find myself staring down at a knife against my wrist!" I heaved a deep breath and started again.

"Some creepy chick starts rambling about a bunch of stuff I don't understand while saying she's 'sorry' and then proceeds to make me slit my own wrist! I had no control over what my body did and had to just sit there and watch myself bleed to death!"

"Do you know how much that hurt! Do you know how scared I was! Or how guilty I felt knowing one of the people I love most was going to find me in that horrid state and think I did it to myself! Do you have any idea how horrible it felt knowing I only got to live 14 years and that I wasted so much of that time doing stupid, trivial things! Do you know what it's like knowing there were so many things you wanted to do but never can now! Do you know what it's like dying!" I yelled.

Tears were slowly starting to form at the corners of my eyes. I took some deep breaths and tried to calm myself down, and stop the tears from flowing.

Once I was calmer and I realized what I had just done. I glanced up nervously at Ceil. Like I said before, I was a lot more of a timid person than an angry person, and I seemed to be coming back to myself. As such, I was very nervous about how she was going to react to that outburst.

What Ceil said next, though, shocked me greatly.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked gently.

"Uhhhh….huh?" was my very intelligent reply. I must have had a very confused look on my face because she smirked slightly.

"I asked if you were feeling any better." she stated again.

"Uh… y-yeah, I guess I'm feeling better." I replied back hesitantly. I really hoped that wasn't a trick question and she was about to snap at me.

"That's good," she said. I was really getting nervous now; people just can't be that nice and understanding. But before I could say anything, she continued. "I really don't like being yelled at but like I said it's understandable after what you went through. And yes I do know."

"…huh?" I replied, once again proving my great intelligence with a single word.

She smirked again but this time her eyes showed different emotions. I couldn't identify all of them, but I clearly saw sadness and bitterness.

"I don't know what all of those things are like, but I do know a few, including what it's like dying." she said, looking me directly in the eye. I could clearly see the emotions going through her eyes and I knew she was telling the truth. My eyes widened significantly and I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I ended up just mouthing 'How.'

"Would you like to hear my story?" she asked, "So you can see what I meant when I said I had an idea what you had been through."

I knew whatever her 'story' was, it was private. I also knew that I shouldn't make her tell me, but I wanted to know. I wanted to know so many things! I wanted to know what she knew about this mess I had been dragged into. I wanted to know if I could trust her.

But most of all, I wanted to know I wasn't alone.

So I hesitantly nodded my head. She sat down in the chair next to my bed took a deep breath before plunging into her story.

"I was 51 when I was diagnosed with breast cancer. I had surgery after surgery and after about 5 years, they said I was cancer free. Two months later and it was back. This time it was worse, though, and not long after that I died.

"In those two months everything had been going good. I was finally free of the cancer. I had a love, two kids, four grandkids and another on the way. I thought I could finally move on with my life, but then it just suddenly came back." She looked calmly at my dazed face, nodded and continued.

"I found out later that I would have lived, but I was needed here. And so the ones that brought you here put that horrid stuff back in me and made it worse just to bring me here. I had resented them at first."

She paused a bit and I sank into my own thoughts. Of course she would resent them! I would probably hate them all of my life! Well, all of my whatever this is anyway, would it be my second life, my death, or something similar? I snapped back to attention when she started talking again

"Of course I had. They had made my loved ones watch as the life slowly drained away from my body, and then they yanked me away from them and everything I knew! Although eventually, I realized that after doing what they had sent me here to do, that it was a very good thing. I've changed so many things for the better here!" She laughed a little, and looked at me solemnly again.

"And I know if they hadn't sent me, a lot more people would have suffered much worse then I had. Though," she added, "they need a better way to go about sending people here! I swear, are the freaking jerks trying to scar us for the rest our lives?" She chuckled a little at her pun and paused to let that sink into my head before continuing.

"So, like I said, although I don't know what everything you went through feels like, I know what some of its like, and I'm going to help you get through this." she said the last part very firmly. I was still absorbing everything she said, and wasn't ready to say anything, so I just nodded.

We lapsed into silence, me trying to take in all she said, and her letting me. I realized that she had been through a lot of stuff like me. She knew what it was like, and I had said something I shouldn't have.

It took about 5 minutes of working up the courage to finally say what I should have right after I snapped at her.

"I…I'm sorry… for snapping at you, and… thank you… for helping me," I said playing with my hands in my lap. I quickly glanced up at her through the corner of my eye. She was smiling gently at me again.

"It's ok. Like I said, I understand, and you don't have to thank me. Part of the reason I'm here is to help and guide other people like us who need it. Now why don't we start over." She smiled at me.

"Hi, my name's Cecilia but everybody calls me Ceil or Celia," she said sticking her hand out to me. I took it, only hesitating slightly, and shook it.

"I'm Ruby. It's nice to meet you." I smiled at her hesitantly and she returned it. After a couple of seconds of slightly awkward silence, I decided to ask the question I'd been meaning to ask for awhile now.

"So umm… I have a question." I said hesitantly.

"Go ahead and ask." Ceil replied with a smile.

"Well…umm…where exactly are we?" at Ceil's slightly surprised look I continued, "Like, I know we're obviously not on earth."

"Well from what I've seen, I'm pretty sure we're not. I mean, I know there are places on earth that aren't as developed as America, but I've never seen anything that looked quite like it does here, and those people said I appeared from a flash of light." I frowned a bit, thinking, before I started talking again.

"I'd think we were in the afterlife or something, but the way you guys talked made it seem like I was purposely brought here by someone or something."

"And who was it that brought us here? And for what reason exactly? And the grim reaper lady said they did something like what they did to you to my dad; does that mean he's here to! And what about-" I started listing all the questions I had but Ceil cut me off.

"OK! First off, only one at a time. I can't answer you that fast! For your first question well I'm not exactly sure but I can tell you what I do know, ok?" she said the first part sounding slightly exasperated. At my nod she continued.

"We're in something similar to an alternate universe." At my bewildered look, she tried to explain.

An alternate universe is like a copy of our original universe, except things are slightly different. For example, there are humans here too, but they have different strengths and limitations than the humans from our universe." That though made me excited as I wondered what different limitations there were here. Maybe people could fly here! Or read minds! Or awesome stuff like that! I forced myself to continue paying attention when Ceil started talking again; I really didn't want to miss anything.

"There are animals similar, or the same as ours, but there are also animals completely different than anything we ever knew of." I had the urge to ask if there where any dragons here, but pushed it down roughly. I wasn't going to interrupt an already complicated explanation.

"There are multiple alternate universes and they're all different, some more so then others. There are ones still in the age of knights. Others that actually have things like magic. There are even ones almost the exact same, only with different people." That sounded so awesome! I wondered which this universe was like. Maybe there was magic! I always loved books about magic. It was just so neat!

"Alternate universes are not supposed to ever connect though, because it messes things up like the streams of time for example. They used to be very orderly, although the time of each universe was different, they were still organized in their own way."

"There is this organization though; I can't tell you much about them you'll have to find out by yourself. What I _can_ tell you is that they can see what will happen in the streams of time and move freely between them. They use this power to bring people from one universe to another to prevent as much suffering as they can."

"The thing is when they bring someone from one universe to another, the two universes connect. If universes connect, even if only for a second, those connections tangle the streams of time. They are so tangled now, that the organization can't see as far into the streams of time as they once could.

"As a result, they don't know everything like they used to." At my slightly confused expression she elaborated.

"For example, they used to be able to see three to four human lifetimes ahead of and behind them. They could travel between universes and even move to the 'future' and 'past' of the universe they were in. Now, though, they can't even see one entire lifetime ahead. And although they can still move between the universes to move people, it is much harder and they can't go forwards or backwards in the time stream.

"They are trying to find a fix for this, but so far they don't have much. What they do know, though, is that there used to be a solution for this, but there had been a long period of time where there was no need to move anyone between universes, and as such the organization forgot there was a need to do anything when moving a person between the universes."

"When there was a need to move people again, they didn't do the last step which would fix the tangling problem, and slowly the streams of time got more and more tangled until it got to the point it is now." She nodded gravely, emphasizing the enormity of the problem.

"When the organization finally realized the problem, there was already too many tangles and they couldn't see that far back anymore, to see what they once did to fix it."

"I think that relates to your first three questions. Like I said, though, I can't tell you much more about the organization or what specific thing they brought you here to do, but other than that, does that answer those questions?"

I had been so absorbed in her explanations, that I had been surprised when she addressed me, and it took me a minute to come out of my thoughts and answer her.

"Y-yeah that pretty much answered those questions. Although it made me think of a bunch of new ones you can't answer." I replied. I continued a little hesitantly, because I was now afraid I would get a negative as my answer.

"But uh… what about my dad? Is he here somewhere too…or did they send him to a different universe?" Her eyes seemed to dim slightly and a sad expression crossed her face before quickly disappearing and being replaced by a neutral one.

"Well… it's possible that he's here. I don't know about everything the organization does since I'm not a member, but I do know some of the people who have come to this universe" She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"Why don't you tell me his name, and if I don't know, I can ask some of my connections and find out for you?" she asked gently.

I immediately knew the chances of him being here were slim to none. There were so many other worlds he could be sent to, and so many other worlds people could be sent from. The chances of us randomly ending up in the same world in the same time was just too small.

Of course, there was the chance that this organization could have put us together on purpose. Their main goal, though, didn't seem to be making the ones that did the changing feel better, but to make them change things.

The assholes.

Even if the chance was small, there was still a chance, and there was no way I was losing it. Even if he wasn't here, Ceil might be able to find out how he was doing. I would feel so much better knowing he was ok. So I nodded my head vigorously before answering.

"His name is Michael Parker!" I said trying, but not quiet keeping, the excitement out of my voice. How Ceil reacted, though, made me very nervous. I don't know if it was good or bad, but her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She stared at me in shock for a good five minutes before I got the courage to ask.

"Are you ok? Do you know him?" I asked hesitantly. She seemed to come out of her shock, only to be taken over by other emotions.

I watched as joy, horror, guilt, happiness, suspicion, doubt, guilt again, and finally hesitance passed over her face. She stared me directly in the eye before asking.

"Michael Thomas Parker?"

Although the look she was giving me, and the shock she had just gone through, made me nervous, I couldn't help but get excited.

A grin split across my face from ear to ear and I nodded my head vigorously, hope sparkling in my eyes. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up so high. She could have only heard of him being somewhere else.

He could have come here, but a long time ago, and had already died. He could have come here recently, but died helping the organization. But even so, I couldn't help but be excited. I might actually get to see my dad again!

"Your mother is named Barbara?" she asked. This time it was my turn to be surprised, but it was quickly blown away by more excitement. If she knew who my mom was there's a bigger chance she actually knows him and he told her about his family! He might even still be in this town!

I nodded my head vigorously again. Her eyes widened again, but she didn't say anything. I was so excited by now, I was practically bouncing on the bed. After a few minutes of waiting for her to speak, but getting nothing for it, I asked, for like, the forth time.

"So, do you know him!" She didn't say anything. After a few seconds, she nodded.

I really was bouncing on the bed now, but she was starting to worry me with all her quiet. So I stopped bouncing and looked her in the eye intently. She looked me back, in the eye, but she still seemed shocked and slightly dazed.

"He's here then, right? On this world and…and alive!" I asked the most important question.

This, somehow, seemed to bring Ceil out of her shock and she looked at me intently, studying my completely serious face, before her own face broke out into a giant grin.

"Yes, he's here and alive!" she said happily and watched as my demeanor changed completely. I went from serious to ecstatic, in a matter of seconds. A grin at least 3 times the size of my last one came onto my face, and I started bouncing on the bed again, only this time much more exuberantly.

My grin was so big, that not even a minute later, my cheeks were already hurting. After a couple of minutes, happy tears rolled down my cheeks, and I had to hug myself to slow the bouncing so I didn't bounce a hole in the bed, but my grin did not fade.

It toke me at least ten minutes, maybe even twenty, to calm down enough to wipe away my tears and stop bouncing.

"So, where is he then!" I asked excitedly.

"I'm not really sure, actually. I haven't seen him since he came back to visit from one of his missions about 3 years ago. I know he's alive, though he sends me an e-mail at least twice a week when he isn't too busy." she replied. I was quite disappointed at first. I wanted to see my dad!

If Ceil didn't know where he was, though, how would I see him? I pushed down the disappointment, though; he _was_ here so I would get to see him eventually. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Three years? But he only died two years ago. How is that possible?" I asked in utter confusion.

"That's an easy one, because of the tangles in the streams of time, he has been here ten years already. Hmm… I should probably tell you about the age thing now, too, before you see your reflection on accident and freak out."

She said the last part a little quieter, almost like she was talking to herself; except I knew she wasn't since she had addressed me. She didn't give me much time to think about what she just told me before going into another explanation.

"You see when someone is brought from one time stream to another by the organization, their body changes. It pretty much goes back right before one of the biggest changes in your life.

"For example, your dad died when he was in his late forties, but when he showed up here, his body had become younger, and resembled when he was 17, because that's right before he got cancer. Although the body resembles what it was when it was younger, it is not the same. For example, before I died, to get the cancer out of my body, they had to cut out everything in this area." She gestured across her chest.

"And when I came here, I got it all back, but the scars from the surgeries are still there." At my surprise, and slightly incredulous, look she smiled.

"Do you want to see for yourself then?" she asked. My eyes widened and my face went bright red before I shook my head, 'no,' vigorously. She looked surprised for a second before bursting into laughter.

"I didn't mean the scars, silly. I meant, do you want to see what you look like." she said after calming down some. I blushed again, this time for misunderstanding, before nodding.

"Can you stand up?" she asked smiling. I nodded before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and doing just that. She smiled and led me out of the room and down the hall.

As we walked, I thought about what she had said. I wonder what the biggest change of my life was. How old was I, and what did I look like?

Had I lost all the muscles I had gained the past two years? I really didn't want to have to get into shape again. Before I had started karate, I had been in really, really bad shape. This was why it was so hard to start in the first place. Eventually, I had lost quite a bit of weight, but I had still been overweight.

For some (really annoying) reason I couldn't get under 175 pounds.

I always thought it was because I was so lazy, but then after I did karate for so long, and was still overweight, I figured that maybe it had something to do with my genes, since more than half my family was overweight. Well, that and my love for salty foods, and the occasional sweets.

After passing a couple of doors, Ceil led me into the bathroom. It was an average size bathroom with light blue walls, and all the usual things found in a bathroom; a toilet, sink, and a bathtub/shower.

After we both walked into the room, she closed the door, and pointed to the back of it.

"See for yourself," she said. So I turned around and looked into the large mirror there. It took me a minute to realize what I was seeing. The girl in the mirror looked familiar yet at the same time like nothing I had ever seen before.

I instantly recognized my head. I had the same slightly short face, green eyes with long lashes, average nose, kind of small lips, and bright red cheeks. My hair reached a few inches past my shoulder, and was a dirty blond that I hadn't seen in at least a year and a half. The two major differences that made it hard for me to recognize myself were, I looked at least two years younger then I did last time I looked in the mirror, and I was skinny.

Well not skinny, but way skinnier than I had ever seen myself. My body looked average; in fact it even looked muscled.

A smile spread across my face as I brought my arm up and made a fist. You could actually see the muscle! Back home, you could only tell I was strong when you felt my arm, because the fat in my arms hid the muscles from view.

I put my arm back down and went back to inspecting myself. I frowned slightly when a realized I had gotten a few inches shorter. I had liked that I was finally getting close to being as tall as my sisters. Next, I noticed my chest was gone! I pouted a little at that. They hadn't really been big to start out with. I mean, I was only 14, and I wasn't conceited or anything. It's just the fact that they were completely gone was a little sad. Well on the plus side I wouldn't have to wear uncomfortable bras for at least another year.

* * *

-Ceil's POV (point of view)-

As I led Ruby down the hall, I couldn't help but think, how was I going to tell her about our relationship? I'm sure she'll ask how her dad and I know each other soon. I guess I'll have to tell her the truth. I hope she takes it ok. I had been shocked when I realized who she was. Michael had told me a lot about her, and I could see his face in hers, so I knew she spoke the truth when she said he was her father.

I led her into my bathroom and closed the door. After telling her to look for herself I watched in amusement as she looked in the mirror.

At first she looked confused and then surprised. She studied her face in the mirror, presumably looking for things she recognized. After a minute or so, she moved on to her body.

She smiled at what she saw and did one of the most amusing things so far. She lifted her arm up so the bicep was parallel with the ground and her wrist was parallel to her neck. Then she made a fist with her hand and stared at her muscles. I forced myself not to laugh as a wide grin spread across her face. They _were_ some nice muscles, not so big that they looked gross, but not so small you couldn't see them either. She then lowered her arm and went back to looking.

After a minute, a small frown formed on her face, and she stood on her tip toes.

I had to force a giggle down again 'She must have gotten shorter' I thought in amusement. After a minute, another small frown formed on her face, but she didn't do anything, and I had to wonder what she was thinking about now.

I followed her eyes, and found them staring intently at her chest. I had to place a hand over my mouth to stop the giggles this time. It was just so cute and hilarious. What she did next though made me lose all my restraint and burst out into laughter. Her frown had gotten a little deeper and a small pout had formed before she placed her hands on her chest.

* * *

-Back to Ruby's POV-

I spun around in shock as I heard Ceil burst out in laughter from behind me. My face went bright red as I realized she had seen me do that.

I looked down at the floor in embarrassment, and waited for her to stop laughing. After a few minutes, she did, and when I looked up she was smiling at me and wiping tears out of the corners of her eyes.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room?" She asked with a grin still on her face. I nodded, and she led me back down the hall, past the room I woke up in, and into the living room. The living room was large with peach colored walls. A soft violet couch and two chairs surrounded a short, redwood coffee table.

There were two end tables between each chair and the couch with lamps on them. Ceil walked over to one of the chairs, sat in it and crossed her legs. I took a seat on the side of the couch next to her chair. She smiled at me and I returned it hesitantly. After a minute of awkward silence I decided to ask about something I had noticed when we were in the bathroom.

"Umm… what happened to my clothes?" I asked, as I glanced down at the light blue nightgown I was currently wearing.

The first thing I had noticed about what I was wearing was that it was way too big for my now small body.

The second was that when I died I had been wearing a dark blue T-shirt, with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon, and a pair of black sweat pants.

"Oh, they were much too big, and… covered in blood. So I changed you into that, which is still too big." She said gently, and at my slightly worried look, continued.

"Don't worry, I didn't throw them away, or anything. They're just being washed. Once I clean them up some more, I'll give them back." she reassured me.

"Thank you," I said with gratitude. It was probably the only thing I had brought with me, and I didn't know when I would get to see my dad yet, so it would be nice to have something familiar. She simply smiled at me. Another batch of awkward silence ensued.

"So…uh?" I said after a couple of minutes. I had been trying to break the silence, but I didn't really have anything to say. Ceil looked at me as though she was expecting me to say something. 'Well duh' I thought 'I did just start talking, she would expect me to finish.' I inwardly panicked and tried to think of something to say.

"How…how do you know my dad?" Is what I brilliantly came up with. Right after I said that I hit myself internally. 'Didn't she say a little bit ago that she was here to help people like us? She probably knows him the same way she knows me… or will know me… eventually.' I thought.

But then I noticed something weird. Her shoulders were extremely stiff, and she had a look on her face, like a little kid just asked her where babies came from and she didn't know what to say.

I now watched her intently thinking _'Maybe that wasn't such a stupid question after all.'_ After a few seconds of my intense staring, Ceil finally stuttered out a replay.

"Well…you see… your mother…I … we… our," she stopped and tried to think of the right way to phrase whatever it was she was trying to say.

I didn't wait for her explanation, though my mind was already whirling. Why was she so nervous? How could her knowing my dad have anything to do with my mom?

Hmm…what could this lady connect to my parents? Wait! Don't tell me… are they dating or something? It makes sense! They would understand each other pretty well! Both having their family and loved ones watch as they die of cancer before ending up in another dimension! It's possible they're even the same age! They died around the same age and could have arrived here at the same time! The biggest change in Ceil's life could have easily been when she was older, and that's why her body was older! Besides, when it comes to love, people can forget about age!

"Well, I guess I'll just tell you straight out." Ceil said, momentarily pulling me out of my internal rant.

Oh, no! What if they really are going out! I finally get to see my dad again. I don't think I'll be able to handle him dating someone! Sure, I want him to be happy, but I don't think I'm ready for this!

"You're dating my dad!"; "I'm your grandma." We both blurted out at the same time.

"Wait, what!" we said at the same time again. If I hadn't been so surprised I would have said 'jinx.'

"What would make you think I was dating your dad?" Ceil asked pulling me out of my surprise.

"It made since to me, but never mind about that. You're my grandma? So… your daughter is dating my dad?" I asked in complete confusion.

"No. What would make you think your dad is dating anyone?" Ceil asked sounding very amused.

"Uh… I don't know, but then how-" I stopped talking as a memory suddenly came to me.

"_Mommy?" A much younger version of me asked._

"_What is it, sweetie?" replied a women in her late 30's. She had beautiful long, wavy, brown hair. Her chocolate colored eyes shined with love as she looked at her youngest daughter._

"_How come you call grandma your dad's husband, and not your mom, when you introduce her?" younger me asked curiously. My mother's face changed into a look of unease._

"_Well, sweetie… I don't call her mom, because she isn't my mom," she explained uneasily._

"_Oh… if she isn't your mom then where is your mom?" I asked, looking for more of an explanation._

"_My mother died of breast cancer a few months before you were born" She explained sadly. I looked up at my mother with wide, shocked eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Mommy!" I said, and gave her a big hug. She smiled sadly down at me and patted my head. After hugging her for a few minutes, I pulled away and smiled up at her._

"_What was grandma's name? What was she like?" I asked. She smiled at me again._

"_Her name was Cecelia, but everyone called her Ceil and she was-_

My eyes widened as I stared at Ceil,no… my grandma. She looked at me cautiously and waited for me to say something.

"You're… you're my grandma." I said rather than asked this time. She nodded anyway and smiled at me hesitantly.

"Yeah… I didn't realize until you said who your father was, and even then… even then I wasn't sure, until you confirmed your mom's name." Ceil explained.

I nodded in acknowledgement too, but was still taking in the fact that this was my grandma. It made sense though. I had thought she looked slightly familiar and that was because I had seen a picture of her when I was younger.

She looked a little bit younger than in the picture and a lot healthier. After a minute or two of thinking it over, I looked up and grinned without hesitance at Ceil.

She grinned back happily. I didn't know yet, but she had been worried that I wouldn't accept her explanation.

"So how has Barbara, I mean your mom, been doing?" Ceil asked. I smiled sadly before going into a deep explanation of how everyone we both knew had been doing before I died.

* * *

Ceil and I talked about various things and people. We had been talking for so long, and so intensely, that I'm pretty sure we forgot about lunch completely. We were still sitting and talking intently when the front door opened, and a lady, maybe a little younger then Ceil walked in. She had long blond hair that looked like pure rays of sunshine, and blue/green eyes that strongly reminded me of the sea on a sunny day. She was short with a nice figure and was dressed in a light blue skirt suit.

She looked up at us in surprised and we looked at her equally as surprised. Her look of surprise quickly turned into a grin. She closed the door behind her and placed her keys in her purse before walking over and placing her purse on the coffee table. She leaned down and placed a small, quick kiss on Ceil's lips.

My brain seemed to freeze in shock as I saw that. It was quick but you could easily see the love in their eyes. It only took a couple of seconds for my mind to unfreeze; my mom had told me Ceil was gay, and I had absolutely no problem with it.

She had told me that at first Ceil hadn't thought she was gay. Things like that were frowned upon much more than they were before I died. She had married and had two kids because that was what was expected of her, but after awhile she realized she didn't love her husband like that. After her children were older, she and her had husband split up, and she had found a new love. But, that was a completely different story.

A small smile came to my face as the lady pulled back and Ceil blushed lightly. It was sweet. She turned to me and smiled.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked in a voice that sounded like birds on a spring morning.

"Um… I'm doing better, thanks for asking," I replied hesitantly.

"That's good." she said before glancing down at my clothes. She turned to Ceil with raised eyebrows.

"You didn't even get her something to change into?" she asked incredulously. I glanced down to find I was still in the light blue night gown I had woken up in. I blushed in embarrassment, but looked back up and listened to their conversation.

"Well… we were talking and… I forgot." Ceil said guiltily.

"You forgot! She must have woke up sometime this morning and you've been talking this whole time? Did you even eat lunch?"

"Oh, shit! I completely forgot!" Said Ceil. She turned and gave me a sorry look. The lady rolled her eyes at Ceil.

"Alright, I'll go start making dinner. You take her to our room and find her something to wear. Some of my things should fit." She said to Ceil before walking through a door on the right.

"Alright, come on then," Ceil said to me before getting up and walking down the hall. I quickly followed and she led me to the very end of the hall. She opened the door and we walked in.

After walking through the door, she immediately walked towards the right. I took this time to examine the room. It was a little bigger than the one I woke up in with baby blue walls. There was a king sized bed pushed up against one wall, and a dresser with a TV on top pushed against the opposite wall.

Other small pieces of furniture including a bookcase, a vanity, a desk, and chairs were scattered around the room. I quickly followed Ceil as I noticed she had walked into a door that had been on the right. Inside said door was a large walk-in closet.

"You can pick anything you want to wear. You'll probably be more likely to find something that fits you on that side." Ceil said gesturing to one half of the closet. "I'll go help with dinner and give you some privacy to change. When you're done come on out and meet us in the kitchen." she said. Then she walked out.

After Ceil left, I went to said side of the closet, and looked for something that would fit. I eventually found a small green tank top that was only a little too big on me, and a pair of jeans that looked a little older, and smaller, than the rest.

After quickly changing, I folded the nightgown, and set it with a pile of other dirty clothes. I exited the room, and headed back down the hall and into the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to find Ceil at the stove, stirring something in a pan, and the lady chopping vegetables at the counter. She glanced up at me as I walked over, and smiled.

"Can I help?" I asked and she nodded before getting out another knife and passing me half of the vegetables. I looked down at the knife and couldn't suppress a shudder. I don't think I'd ever be able to look at kitchen knives quit the same. I pushed down my discomfort, and picked up the knife, before glancing at the already cut up vegetables, to see how she wanted them cut. I started cutting them, slowly.

"My name is Anastasia by the way, but you can call my Anna." Said the lady, with a smile. I turned my head towards her and smiled back.

"I'm Ruby; it's nice to meet you." I said back.

"Nice to meet you too…Ceil told me how you are related. That's nice that you finally got to meet each other" Said Anna happily. I grinned at her and nodded before going back to chopping. We worked quietly for a few minutes before Anna broke the silence again.

"We'll have to take you shopping tomorrow and get you some clothes and necessities. It'll be so much fun!" She said excitedly. I smiled at her and nodded, but in my head I was hoping we didn't go overboard because I'd never liked shopping much, but by the look of her closet, I kind of doubt we wouldn't go overboard.

We kept up a small conversation as we continued to make dinner. Anna ended up taking some of the vegetables back, since I was so slow when it came to chopping.

Once everything was made, we took it into the dining room and dug-in. Again, we kept up a small conversation, as we got to know each other better. We went over things we would need to buy me tomorrow. Ceil had to keep reminding Anna not to go overboard, but I don't think she really listened much.

After dinner, Ceil showed me to the bathroom, and gave me the clothes that I had showed up in.

Surprisingly I couldn't see any blood on them, although I guess that made sense, since my pants were the only thing that got a lot of blood on them and they were black. I said goodnight to Ceil and Anna before going in and taking a quick shower. I changed into the shirt, but left the pants off.

The shirt had been big before, but now that I was two years younger, and a lot thinner, it went a good 4 inches passed my knees and made a good nightgown.

I folded the pants and headed back to the room I had woken up in; Ceil had said it would be my room now. I placed the pants on the desk and crawled into the blankets. I lay there for a while and thought about my situation.

I was sad to have left my own world and my family. I know I would miss them greatly, but I got to meet my grandma, and I would get to see my dad again.

Ceil said that she would send him an e-mail tonight before she went to bed, but that we might have to wait a while for the reply, since he had been pretty busy lately.

I was so excited to be able to see him again, but I was really worried about how the rest of my family was. I'm sure they had found my body by now and I was sure they were grieving. With a sad sigh, I turned over and stared out the window at the moon.

It was beautiful here; the moon and the stars were so much brighter. About 20 minutes later I fell asleep. But, as I drifted off into the darkness, I had one last thought.

'I really hope I can be happy here in my second-life.'

* * *

**A/N: raijuuxo6 **drew my a pic of Ruby! Isn't that awsome! And it looks just how I wanted it to! I thank her with all my heart and give her full credit for its awsomeness. **THANK YOU RAIJUUXO6**! I printed it out and colored it but I'm afraid that I messed it up by coloring it so I will give you a link to both all you have to do is take out the spaces! I know this story started out quite dark and I hope that didn't scare anyone away. It will not always be dark but I can't keep it light and cheery all the time, it just wouldn't be realistic.

Colored: ht tp: / i496. photobucket .com /albums /rr325 /rubyparker93 /drawing010 .jpg

Uncolored: ht tp: / i496. photobucket. com/ albums /rr325 /rubyparker93/ meanimestyle. jpg


	3. Chapter 3: Time Flies By

**A/N**: YAY! Ch 3! We're almost to the HXH plotline! Sorry it took so long to update. I was buisy with summer school, then I forgot to check my e-mail for the edited version to be sent back from colbub for like 3 days because I was reading a awesome fanfics! This chapter skips around a lot, sorry, but it was necessary for the plotline.

* * *

**Death: My New Beginning**

**Ch 3: Time Flies By**

**Survival Test X Weapons Master X Finaly Home**

* * *

The next day Anna, excitedly, woke me up at 6 AM. I tried to hide, by burrowing into the bed, but she yanked all the pillows and blankets completely off, and threw them on the floor with a giggle. A giggle!

'She's evil!' I though, as I glared up at her, through my sleepy eyes. She just grinned at me.

"Come on! Its time to get up! I already made breakfast! You just need to eat, and get ready then we can go shopping!" She practically yelled.

With a groan, I got up and got dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday afternoon. I trudged into the dinning-room, and proceeded to eat a yummy breakfast.

After I finished eating Anna didn't even wait to do the dishes. She just put them in the sink, and dragged me towards the door. We came to a problem when we tried to leave though. I didn't have any shoes and both Anna and Ceil had feet much smaller than mine.

We ended up finding a pair of large sandals I could use, but they were a little on the small side, and I knew my feet would be killing me soon. When I told Anna this, she simple said we would have to get shoes first, so that I could shop for hours in comfort. I had to suppress a groan at that.

Right after we got shoes Anna dragged me into a girl's clothing store. We split up to look faster, and she immediately headed towards the skirts. On the other hand I went to the pants section, and started browsing. I _never _wore skirts, dresses, or anything like that. Anyone who had been overweight knows how bad chafing can be. Plus I didn't like the thought of letting someone see my underwear.

I happily picked out close I thought were cute _and_ sensible. It had been a really long time since I didn't have to shop in sections meant for people older then me. Sure a lot of this stuff was meant for people _younger _then me, but at least there was some cute things, and didn't have really ugly patterns.

I shifted through the pants. That dark pair looked promising.

"Hey Ruby! You want this? I'll bet it'll look really cute on you!" I looked up at Anna, who was holding…

A miniskirt.

"No." I replied flatly, and turned back around.

"Why not?" She whined.

"No skirts, or dresses." I said firmly. Anna sighed, but nodded.

I continued picking things off the racks and adding them to the quickly growing pile on my arm. When it started to get too heavy I headed to the dressing room.

"Wait! What about this!" Anna said excitedly. She held up a pair of short shorts, just a short as the miniskirt. I had to wonder why she was picking such short cloths but nodded anyway. They _were_ cute.

We were out for most of the day. Although, Anna asked me on occasion to try on something she thought was cute, she mostly let me get things I wanted, and it was actually pretty fun. She even bought me things that wouldn't be considered necessities.

For example she got me CD player and some CD's suggested by the clerk. I told her she didn't have to buy me it. It was expensive and I didn't want to spend all her money.

That's how I found out that Anna and Ceil were loaded. Apparently Anna's uncle had died about 5 years ago and left everything he had to her… which was a lot.

That was how I spent almost all of my second day of my second-life, shopping. It was tiring to say the least, but I had fun.

* * *

-Day 3 of 2nd-life-

The third day after my arrival I spent reading… and that's all. Apparently, since there was no need to work, Ceil was a scholar. She had the largest personal Library I had ever seen. So, I spent the entire day exploring it.

Later that night, however, was a different story. I lay in bed, and stared up at the full moon through the large bay window on my wall.

I was thinking about my family. I missed them greatly. I had always been a daddy's girl. Most of my memories were centered on him or my sister. They had been the two most important people in my life. So naturally I had taken it very hard when my father died.

After awhile though, once I stopped grieving as hard, I got a lot closer to the rest of my family. I found I had a lot in common with my mother. We shared many beliefs, and held the same views on many controversies.

I missed how we could just talk about anything, and everything. I missed how we would throw around ideas, and laugh at silly jokes. Most of all though I missed how I could tell her anything. I trusted her more than anyone else, and I knew if anything happened she would be there for me.

I had also found a good friend in my oldest sister Amy. I didn't have a lot of memories of her before my dad died. She was a lot older than me, and always busy when I was younger. I didn't know a whole lot about her personally, so she was always the older, cool, mysterious one to me. After she moved out, and had her daughter though, we got to know each other a lot better. I always had fun going places with her.

It wasn't about where we went or what we did though. One of my best memories with her was simply going to Wall Mart. It was the middle of the night, and her daughter was asleep at home. It was just the two of us hanging out together; I missed that, and her.

I hardly knew him since he moved out when I was only five, but I found I had similarities with my older brother Eric. We both liked anime, and would sometimes trade names of good ones we had seen. I missed him too.

Last summer I had visited my grandma. We had never been the closest, but after growing up some I really liked her company. We had talked, and played board games, and just generally had fun. I missed her.

I missed a lot of things, moments, and people. A tear slid down my cheek though, as I thought of the person I missed the most. My older sister Jennifer meant the world to me. She had always been one of the people closest to me.

When we were little that closeness wasn't always a good thing. We fought a lot, like all sisters, though it was pretty much all my fault. But even back then with all that fighting, she was still very special to me. She was the person I told who I liked. She was the person closest to me age wise, so she often got stuck with me.

It annoyed her, but always made me ecstatic to get to spend more time with her. She was beautiful, and fashionable, but more importantly she was funny, sweet, caring, and gentle. So naturally, I always wanted to be like her. There was something special about her, I can't seem to explain it right, but I cared about her more than anything, or anybody else.

She had been, and was going through a bunch of crap. I didn't want to add to all the things that troubled her. I didn't want to make her cry. I wanted to be there to make her feel better. I wanted to be there to hold her when she cried.

Even though she was the older one, I wanted to be able to protect her. Be there to beat the crap out of anyone that hurt her. To hold the shotgun when she brought her boyfriend over, and tell him if he ever hurt my sister, ever made her shed a single tear; I would make him wish he was dead.

My mother used to say, 'The good people die young.' I could understand that. I knew a lot of amazing people that died young. It made even more sense now that I know what some of the people that died do. I didn't really understand why I was chosen, but my Father and Ceil were both amazing people.

Back home, when my mother used to say that though, I had always been terrified. I was terrified because I knew; I knew my sister was special. She was so special in so many ways, and I didn't want to lose her too. And now, now I had. It was true I wanted to see my dad, but I didn't want to lose my sister in the process!

So it'd true how you can't have one good thing without losing the other…

More tears ran down my face. They came faster and faster as I thought about all the things I could never do again. About all the people I would never get to see again. And most of all, as I thought about my big sister. I cried silently, and painfully. And eventually I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

-Day 4 of 2nd-life-

On the fourth day after my arrival Ceil, Anna and I got to know each other. We told each other our life stories. I found out quite a bit of things about them. Including, Anna was an esteemed lawyer. She didn't do it for the money though, and would often do cases for free.

I told them everything that the grim reaper lady accidentally let slip, and they tried to help me figure it all out. What we really ended up doing though, was coming up with wild stories that would make it all make sense. It wasn't really useful, but it was entertaining.

Half of the time though, I was faking my smiles, and laughs. I don't know if Ceil or Anna noticed this or my swollen eyes, but if they did they didn't say anything.

* * *

-Day 5 of my 2nd-life-

Five days after my death and Ceil finally got a repay from my father. When I first found out, I had been ecstatic. When I found out what the e-mail said though, I was very disappointed.

_Dear Ceil,_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to reply to this message. I just got the chance to check my e-mail. I must admit though, I am shocked at what you told me. I am extremely upset that the organization would put her through that; On the other hand I want to see my baby girl again._

_I am very pissed to inform you that my Kanrei says I am not allowed to go to you guys. Neither are you to bring her to me.- _

I literally boiled over. This was the last straw. No, it wasn't the last straw any more. It was bigger than that. I felt all my bottled up feelings reach the peak and explode. I lost my sister, now I can't even see me _father_?

"What is a Kanrei? And what right do they have to tell him what to do!" I nearly shouted at Ceil.

"A Kanrei is the person who brought us here. They are responsible for us, and are the ones who will guide us on our mission to help others. Usually they let us do what we want, but on occasion they will tell you what to do.

"You don't have to follow their instructions, but we almost always do. It is common knowledge to any Sairai, or those brought from a different world, that not listening to your Kanrei, could mean death to anyone involved. Now keep reading the letter." Ceil sighed.

_-My Kanrei said that none of us are to bring us together, and that she will have to go out in search for me._

_I do not like the idea of my baby girl on her own, but it is of up most importance that we listen to him. Luckily he said she won't have to leave on her journey for awhile. The time is to be spent training her. I will leave her in your care Ceil, I trust you. _

_My Kanrei doesn't want me and her to talk until she finds me. I thought of an idea though that could work. I can teach her hacking! We wouldn't technically be talking, and it would help with her training. After I teach her all the basics I could set up different fire walls on my computer. If she can break through them she can send me a message! What do you think?_

_That is only if she wants me to teach her, though. I'm sure hacking could come in handy for her on future missions, and it would help her find me easier, but if she thought it was wrong then maybe I could teach her something else over the computer. _

_Of course there is also the possibility that she hasn't decided to work with the organization. Has she made up her mind yet? Have you talked to her about it? How is she dealing with what happened? How exactly did she die anyway?-_

And it went on and on like that. I read it all just to feel closer to him. But it didn't help much. It didn't really sound like him, but I know they say people are different over the internet, and it had been a long time since I talked to him.

"So what do you think?" Ceil asked me, after I finished reading the letter. At my confused look she elaborated.

"Do you want to work for the organization? Do you want him to teach you how to hack?" she asked. I wasn't really sure what to say to that, but Ceil must have seen the conflicted emotions on my face, and continued before I could say anything.

"It's a big decision to make. We'll give you some time to think about it." She said, before her and Anna left the office. After a minute, I stood from the computer chair and walked to my room. I sat on my bed, and did what she told me to, I thought.

I really didn't like the idea of working for the people who killed me. But according to Ceil they did it to help people. I could help people, maybe even save them.

I'd always wanted to make a difference in my old life, but I had been useless there. I wasn't rich so I couldn't donate money. I wasn't super smart so I couldn't discover the cure to some illness or something. And I was to shy too stand up for people, or go into politics. There had been nothing I could do. I was just me, a young, shy, overweight, girl that had a little bit of knowledge in martial arts.

But here, here I could make a difference! I didn't know how yet, and I'm sure I would have to work hard to learn everything they had to teach me, but I could help people! I could make someone's life just a little bit better!

I had been given a second chance. A chance to make my life worth something. And a chance to see my father again. Was I just going to let that slip away, because the organization had done something traumatizing to me? Because I missed the rest of my family? Was I really going to be so selfish?

I wouldn't let it slip away! I wanted to see my dad ever since he died! I'd almost forgotten important thing about him, like his personality and his voice! I had a chance to see him again, to get to learn all the things about him I hadn't gotten the chance to when he had been alive! I had a chance to help innocent people. I wasn't going to lose that chance now! (Plus I thought hacking was cool.)

With determination in my eyes, I rose from my bed. I marched out my room, and down the hall to stand in front of Ceil who had been quietly chatting with Anna. She looked up from her seat on the couch, with confusion.

"I'll do it! I'll help the organization if it means I get to see my dad and help people! But I won't do things that go against my morals and I will also learn hacking from my dad!" I said to Ceil, before bowing me head to her, and continuing.

"Please teach me what you can." I said, more calmly then before, but still with determination. A large grin came to Ceil's face, and a delicate smile formed on Anna's.

"Of course I will!" said Ceil enthusiastically.

* * *

The next day I started doing my morning and evening practices again. Ceil would supervise, and teach me a new move every time I got the basics of the previous move down, and memorized. Ceil also bought me a laptop, and I started my training in hacking. I never knew that those weird numbers that popped up all over the screen had so much _meaning!_

The first week or so after I made my decision, Ceil had me read many different books on surviving in the wilderness, and would ask me questions at random to make sure I understood.

By the time I had been there two weeks, Ceil said I was ready to get down to the real survival tests. She told me she was going to take me into the wilderness, far from civilization, and leave me there for a week. The test was to see if I could survive on my own in various different landscapes. She would be nearby and watching the whole time, but would only interfere if she absolutely had to. She let me pack a small bag before she led me away.

After at least a half a day of walking Ceil stopped. I looked at her questionably, but all she said was say 'here,' before disappearing. I stared in shock at where she had been standing, before looking around me.

I was surrounded by trees, and bushes, and general wild life, but there was no sign of Ceil anywhere. With a resigned sigh, I realized this was where I would spend my next week, and made up a camp.

* * *

-Ceils POV-

The first survival test I decided to give Ruby was the easiest. Simply survive a week in this regular forest. I left her suddenly so that she wouldn't know where I was hiding. After finding a suitable place where she wouldn't find me, but I could watch her and jump in and save her in a moment's notice, I leaned back and watched.

* * *

Everything went pretty normal the whole week she camped. She had set up a small tent, and fire. She kept her food up in the trees so the animals wouldn't get it, and everything else the books taught her to do.

The only oddity I saw was on the second day. The first night she had eaten the little bit of food I had allowed her to take and so obviously she needed to hunt and gather some more.

She grabbed a hunting knife and walked a little ways away from her camp. Upon spotting a large rock she sat on it, crossed her legs, and simple listened. She sat there a good ten minutes before her eyes suddenly snapped open.

With stealth I didn't know she possessed, Ruby stood up, and slowly crept towards whatever she had heard. She quietly drew the hunting knife from its sheath, before bending into a crouch. She slowly stocked her pray, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Ruby pounced, jumping over a large bush with ease. Her hand darted out like to wrap around the neck of the rabbit she had been stocking, in a vice like grip. With the blade of her knife placed at the base of the rabbit's neck, her arm tensed ready to swipe across, and kill it as fast and painlessly as possible.

But then she paused. I couldn't see her face from the angle I was at, but I could only assume she was debating whether or not she could kill it. After hesitating for a few seconds, I felt a burst of nen come from Ruby. It was small, tiny really, so much so that I wouldn't have even been able to feel it if I wasn't already a master of nen, and as soon as it was gone I doubted I even felt it in the first place.

Right after I felt the tiny burst, Ruby seemed to stiffen completely. A minute or so after that she pulled the knife away, and let the rabbit go. I watched surprised as the rabbit only jumped a few feet away instead of booking it out of there. It turned back to Ruby and bowed its head to her, and Ruby bowed her head back to it. Then finally, it hopped away.

She sat there for a few minutes, watching where the rabbit had hoped away to. After a while she got up and searched for something else to eat. She didn't try hunting animals the entire rest of the time she camped. Instead she scavenged for berry, fruits, and nuts to eat. She used her laptop to find out which were poisonous and which weren't.

* * *

-Ruby's POV-

I felt like I had been sitting there for ever, but I concentrated as best I could on hearing something, anything that could be an animal. Finally I heard something. A small rustle coming from my left. I listened a few more seconds to try and tell what it was, but books didn't have sounds so I couldn't tell. I would have to get personal experience for that.

I snapped my eyes open and slowly stood up. I walked towards where I heard the rustle, being careful not to step on any twigs or leafs and make unnecessary noises. I carefully drew my knife from its sheath at my waist, and looked around for my pray. I saw something move from the corner of my eye, and my head whipped towards it.

There! It was a rabbit I had heard. 'Jennifer used to have a pet rabbit,' was my first thought, but I quickly pushed it away, and bent down into a crouch. I followed it for maybe a minute, waiting for the right moment. It turned away from me, and I knew I needed to act right then.

My legs tensed a little more, before I jumped, right over a bush, and as quickly as I could I grabbed at it. My hand wrapped around the rabbits neck, and held tight, so it wouldn't get away. My other hand, in which the knife was held, drew forward so that the blade pressed to its throat.

My arm was tensed and ready to jerk hard, and fast, but then I made the mistake of looking into the rabbits face. Its eyes were wide as it stared at me in terror. I stared back at it with eyes just as wide.

I knew animals couldn't survive without eating other animals. The strong ate the weak, and the cycle continued, but could I really kill this poor, defenseless animal? It hadn't done anything to me. What right did I have to kill it, and just for my own comfort? How many animals would I have to kill just to survive this week? Was my life really worth more than all of theirs?

_I_ didn't think so.

Just as I was getting ready to pull my knife away, I glanced into its eyes again. Suddenly I had this weird feeling. Like I wasn't just looking at the rabbit but looking _into_ it.

'_Please don't kill me._' I heard someone say. My body tensed as my eyes swept back and forth, looking for the owner of the voice. It was a soft voice, like a young child's, and it held immense fear. I couldn't see or sense anyone though. After a few seconds my eyes landed on the rabbit again.

I had a very strong feeling that the rabbit was the one that said that, but that was impossible.

Rabbits didn't speak… Right?

'_Please!_' it said again, as I stared down at the rabbit. And suddenly I just _knew_ it was the rabbit. Even if that was completely impossible, even if it didn't make any sense to my rational mind, even if it was completely crazy. I _KNEW_ that rabbit just talked to me. And as crazy as I'm sure I sounded, I was going to listen to the rabbit that was talking to me

Slowly I drew my knife away, and re-sheathed it. I let go of the bunny's neck and watched as it hopped a few feet away. It turned back to me and bowed its head.

'_Thank you,_' came the soft voice again.

'_I'm sorry,_' I thought back, as I bowed my head to it in return. I don't know if it actually heard me, or just saw the bow as acknowledgement, but after that it hopped away.

I stared in the direction it hoped off in, and wondered if I had gone crazy.

* * *

-Ceil's POV-

After the first survival test was over I took Ruby to the site of the next one. That's how it went for about 2 months. I took her to a different and more difficult place each time. The time I took her to the side of a recently active volcano, I found out she did not do good around hot places.

Similarly, I found out she did really good in cold places when I toke her to a place a lot like the North Pole. She was also forced to kill and eat fish in both of those places, since there was no plant life anywhere around. She seemed upset, but not as upset as she had been at the thought of killing that first rabbit.

By the end of those two months she seemed practically wild herself. She had had a few encounters with large, meat eating animals. She hadn't killed any of them, but they had still tried to kill her. Oddly enough, once she beat the animals there was always that small burst of nen, and they would both bow to each other.

She got a lot better at martial arts, and became a lot more alert. Like they say you learn faster in actual battle then in a dojo. But she still wasn't ready for the last survival test. In fact, she wouldn't be ready for it until she finished all the other training she would be given. So I finally took her home.

* * *

-Day 1 of week 11 of my 2nd life-

-Ruby's POV-

I was losing track of time.

I tried to keep track by remembering the number of places I went, since I knew Ceil was keeping me at each place a week. They all seemed to blend together though, and it felt like I stayed at some of the places more than just a week.

Ceil had only showed herself when it was time to switch places. Not even the time I got a large slash on my back by a territorial grizzle bear. I guess I should have taken that as a good sign, because it meant I passed the test, and didn't need the help. I felt like I was going crazy though. I had quiet a few more encounters with talking to animals, and I was really starting to fear for my mental sanity.

One night, I was really lonely since I was out here in the wilderness all alone, except for Ceil, but that didn't really count, and I _actually_ had a conversation with a squirrel! It was very much of a conversation, since we really didn't have a lot in common to talk about, but afterwards, I felt like I was a lot crazier than before.

Anyway it was morning and I was sitting in front of my small fire drinking a cup of tea (I had found some tea leaves a few days ago). I couldn't remember if today was the seventh day at this camp or the eighth. I would find out pretty soon though, since Ceil always came pretty early when it was the eighth day.

As if on cue, Ceil walked out of the forest just to my right. A smile came to my face as I saw her, and she smiled at me in return. I offered her a cup of tea, and she took it and sat next to me by the slowly dying fire.

After we both finished our tea, I started packing up my camp. Ceil didn't say anything, but she helped me pack up. Once that was finished, Ceil started walking east. I quickly followed her, not wanting to get lost.

We didn't really talk the whole time we walked. I had become accustomed to this, since she never said anything the previous times. I'm not sure but I think it was part of my test. 'Can she survive with no human contact?' or something like that.

It was a little after midday when some of our surroundings started to seem familiar. I couldn't seem to pin how I recognized my surroundings though. Another half an hour, however, and I knew exactly where we were.

My eyes widened, and I stared in shock at the town Ceil and Anna lived in. After a few seconds of probably looking like an idiot, or a startled animal, I realized how _loud_ it was, and covered my ears. Nothing special seemed to be going on; in fact it looked like any regular day at the market. Even so my ears felt like they were going to burst.

It took me a minute to realize why. Nothing special _was_ going on, but I had sent the past… really long time in the wilderness. The very _quiet_ wilderness, with no one to talk to, it had been almost silent, and I had become accustomed to it.

As Ceil led me towards our house, I really wanted to ask if this was finally over. If I could finally take a shower. Could finally eat a good meal. Could finally let my guard down. Could finally _talk_.

But I didn't. I didn't because I was afraid. I was afraid if I said even a single word something would shatter, and Ceil would take me back. Back to those awful woods where I had to fight for every meal. Had to be on guard 24/7 and ready to defend myself at any second. Where it was so _quiet_ and I had to wonder if I was going crazy, because _animals_ were _talking_ to me.

I kept my hands over my ears as we walked, but it was still too loud for me. I ended up wincing at every little thing. Ceil seemed to notice this, and took me through a shortcut that was a lot quieter.

When we finally made it to the house, Ceil opened the door, and let me walk in first. I was immediately tackle-hugged as I stepped into the house, or at least Anna tried to tackle-hug me. To me it seemed like I was suddenly being attacked.

My guard was still up, and on complete instinct, I grabbed one of the arms coming towards me, and used it to launch my attacker over their shoulder. I bent down into a defensive stance, waiting for another attack. When none came I quickly turned in the direction I had thrown my attacker.

The sight that meet my eyes when I turned around though, was not what I had expected. Ceil stood a little ways away from me holding an upside-down Anna in her arms. It didn't take me long to realize what had really just happened. A large blush came to my face as I ran forward and helped Ceil set Anna down.

"I'm so sorry!" I practically yelled, and then winced. "I didn't mean to! You just suddenly came at me! I really wasn't thinking! I'm sor-" I frantically apologized to Anna.

"It's OK!" Anna replied, cutting me off. I looked at her with big eyes and she smiled at me gently. She took a step towards me and opened her arms for a hug, this time much slower. I grinned back at her and practically jumped into her arms for a hug. It had been so long since I had a hug. It was so comforting and warm.

GRRR~

An awkward moment of silence ensued after that odd sound. After a second, Anna looked down at me with a grin.

"You hungry?" She asked almost cheekily, but I could hear worry in her voice. That surprised me slightly, I had always been pretty bad at being able to tell people's emotions. I could just never tell from people's faces.

True I had always been better at telling what tones went with what emotions, but I usually didn't pick up those tones. It must have been my new found good hearing. Pushing my thoughts away, I nodded to Anna question, and smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, why don't you go take a shower and get freshened up, and I'll make us something to eat!" Anna said with a grin. I nodded eagerly before running off to my room. As I was gathering up my clothes I had a sudden thought, and quickly ran back out to the living room.

Ceil and Anna seemed to have been talking, but were already looking towards me when I came in. I didn't think anything of it, and walked closer to them. I stood in front of Anna and waited for her or Ceil to say it was ok to talk.

"What is it sweetheart?" Anna asked after a few second. I smiled at her sheepishly again before replying hesitantly.

"Um… well I just wanted to let you know… I don't eat meat anymore." She looked at me surprised for a minute. Her face soon changed to something I thought was maybe understanding, I couldn't really tell, before nodding mutely. I grinned; glad she didn't seem upset and went back to getting ready to take a shower.

* * *

-Anna's POV-

To say I had been surprised when Ruby threw me over her shoulder, would have been a huge understatement. She had looked like a wild animal when she turned back to look at who she probably thought attacked her.

When she saw it was just me though, she looked shocked, before apologizing profusely. I told her it was ok, and got her to go take a shower. What training did Ceil put her through? As soon as she was gone I turned Ceil, and gave her a hard stare.

"What happened to her?" I asked sternly. Ceil averted her eyes from me, and her expression went blank, before answering.

"She was still on guard, and you startled her is all." She said in a flat voice.

"I know that's not it. You saw her face; she looked like a frightened wild animal! She couldn't have just been surprised! Now tell me what happened!" I said, as a dark frown came to my face.

"That's what happens when you spend a lot of time in the wild. Don't worry she would never really try to harm you." Ceil said. I could tell she was trying to reassure me without telling me what happened, but it wasn't working.

Besides that wasn't even why I was worried! My face changed from frowning to glaring. I opened my mouth, getting ready to start yelling at her, but Ceil's hand darted out, and she placed a finger against my lips. My glare changed to a confused frown. Ceil was facing the hallway, and curiously I looked towards it too.

A few seconds later Ruby walked in, and looked at us. Upon spotting us she walked over and stood in front of me. She looked up at me with wide, almost questioning eyes. I waited for her to say something, but when she made no move to talk first I did.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked, reverting into a motherly way at her innocent face. She smiled at me sheepishly, before hesitantly speaking.

"Um… well I just wanted to let you know… I don't eat meat anymore." That wasn't what I was expecting. I don't really know what I _was_ expecting, but that wasn't it.

I looked down at her and noticed the worried look on her face. She looked like she had just admitted a big crime, and was waiting for me to scold her. I smiled at her as gently as I could, and nodded my understanding. She grinned back at me, before running of to go take her shower.

Again, as soon as she was gone I turned to Ceil with a hard stare.

"What did you do to her?" I asked darkly. This finally got a reaction out of her. She turned to me with surprised eyes.

"What are you talking about? _I_ didn't do anything." she replied, shocked. She didn't seem to understand why I was suddenly asking 'what did you do,' rather than 'What happened.' But I had a very good reason.

Usually Ceil was the motherly, overprotective one, and I was the sisterly, mischievous one. I knew though, that Ceil could become hard sometimes even scary if the situation was right. I was always worried when she got like that, but that wasn't why I was worried this time.

I knew she got harder when she trained people. It was just her personality showing in a different way. She knew that Ruby's life could depend on this training. So she would make it as hard as she could. To try and teach her what the world could be like. Sometimes though, she could go a little too far, and that's what I was afraid she did to Ruby.

"Come on." I said, with a sigh. "_I_am going to make food and _you_ are going to tell me _everything _that happened during the past two months. _Do you understand me_?" Ceil looked put out, but she sighed, nodded, and followed me into the kitchen.

* * *

-Ruby's POV-

I looked into the small part of the mirror that wasn't foggy, and stared at myself. Water droplets slowly rolled down my naked body to land with a _plip_ on the tiled floor. My once ghostly pale skin was tanned and even peeling from burns in some spots.

There where large, dark smudges under my eyes from lack of good, uninterrupted sleep. My lips were dark red and chapped. My arms and legs were both covered in tiny scars form small scratches. I could faintly see a couple of my ribs, and realized I had probably lost twenty pounds.

On my back, four large scars started between my wing bones, and ran down to just above were the top of where my pants would be. They were no longer open or bleeding, but were clearly very new and tender.

None of this, however, was what I was focused on. My hair, which would have been dirty blond a little lighter then when I was really the age of my body, because I had been in the sun so much more, was brownish because it was actually dirty.

Not only was it very unattractively 'brownish,' but it was also tangled so severely it looked like a birds nest. I had tried to keep it brushed, but hadn't been able to with all the dirt and twigs that got into it.

Once I realized I couldn't keep it brushed, I had tried to keep it in a bun so it wouldn't get worse. It always fell out though, and would get snagged on bushes or trees. Not only was it painful, but it left my scent all over the place, so animals had an easier time finding me.

It was so tangled that I couldn't properly wash it in the shower, which was why it was still brownish. In short it was becoming a major pain. The decision wasn't a hard one to make, and it was followed out with out a second thought. I opened the drawer next to the sink, and pulled out a sharp pair of scissors. I grabbed my hair, pulled it forward, and attacked it with the scissors.

A couple minutes later I stepped back into the shower, and finally finished washing. A little after that when I followed my nose into the kitchen, I was meet with a horror filled gasp from Anna, and a hardy laugh from Ceil.

"Oh my God, what did you do to your lovely hair?" Anna cried in protest. She immediately hurried over to me and proceeded to drag me back into the bathroom where she tried to fix the mess I had created out of my hair. Ceil was laughing the entire time. I had cut it short enough that she couldn't really do much to it. She pretty much just evened it all out.

In the end I had small side bang that went a couple inches past my eyes. The rest all came about three inches away from my head and was spiked up by some jell we found. Anna said we would have to get me some of my own later, and not to ever cut my own hair again. I grinned at her, and could tell she knew I probably would do it again, just to frustrate her.

Later that night, after dinner, once we had all gone to bed, I learned how horrid it could be to have abnormal hearing. I ended up having to listen to my CD player to get to sleep.

* * *

-Day 2 of week 11 of my 2nd life-

The next day Anna took me shopping again. She wasn't as hyper as the last time, because it wasn't a shopping spree, just regular shopping. She let me sleep in too, although I hardly slept in as long as I used to, since I was now used to waking up with the sun.

We ate breakfast first, of course. It was slightly awkward for me, and I was blushing quite a bit. Both Anna and Ceil seemed to notice my discomfort, but neither knew what was wrong. Ceil, who had seemed to loosen up quiet a bit compared to how she was on our 'camping trip,' was the one to ask what was wrong.

I contemplated whether or not I should tell them. They would probably worry unnecessarily if I didn't, but it would be so embarrassing if I did. So with a blush on my face, and staring down at the table I did.

"You guys… were really loud last night" I finally stuttered out. Ceil choked on her food and started coughing, with a quick glance up I confirmed she had a massive blush on her face. Anna on the other hand was cracking up.

Not long after that we left to go shopping. It was a pretty regular trip. We bought shampoo and conditioner (since I used so much last night), food (since now that I didn't eat meat I would need a different staple food, if I didn't want to lose anymore weight), hair gel, and an mp3 player. Ceil had suggested it after what I said this morning. It was supposed to help deal with my now sensitive hearing when in noisy places, and at night.

When we were out I heard some people talking about Hunters. I had heard the term before, back in those two weeks before I went camping. Back then I had figured they were talking about people who hunted animals or something, but I'm sure one of them said something about a Hunter arresting someone or something like that, and that just didn't make any sense.

"Hey Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a Hunter?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" she asked back, after turning her head towards me.

"I heard someone say something about it and was just curious." I said with a shrug.

"Oh, well let's see… being a Hunter is like a job, but it's also a title. Hunters are… really strong people who hunt things, I guess you could say."

"People who hunt things? What kind of things? Can't you be more specific?" I asked skeptically.

"Well they hunt lots of things. Like treasure, and stuff I don't know, it's kind of hard to explain. Why don't you ask Ceil! She's a Hunter, so should be able to tell you." She said with a sheepish smile.

I nodded, and we continued shopping. The rest of the time though, I couldn't help but ponder over how much that sounded like one of my favorite manga, but that just had to be a coincidence, right?

Once we got back home I helped Anna put away everything we bought, before finding Ceil in her library, and repeating my question.

"Hmm well… Hunters are special people, dedicated to tracking down treasures, magical beasts, and even other people. But such pursuits require a license, and less the one in a hundred thousand can pass the grueling qualification exam. Those who do pass gain access to restricted areas, amazing stores of information, and the right to call themselves… Hunters.

"Coincidentally the last of your training will be to become a Hunter." Ceil said. I stared at her in complete shock. 'How could it simple be a coincidence? She practically just said the summary on the back of the Hunter X Hunter manga word for word?' I thought.

When I told Ceil this she was quite interested. So I told her everything I could remember from the manga. She confirmed my thought by telling me that the manga was defiantly based off of this world. Whether or not the author did it on purpose or if it was just a simple coincidence she couldn't tell though.

She said that it could have something to do with the reason I was brought here and my mission. And that I could ask my Kanrei about it next time I saw her. I nodded reluctantly, and went to find Anna when I heard her call me.

I found Anna in my room, sitting on the floor, with my dirty laundry spread out on the floor in front of her. I raised my eyebrows at her and she smiled sheepishly before getting suddenly serious.

"I was going to see if I could sew up some of the cloths you got really messed up during your camping, but I found this." She held up the shirt I had worn when I got attacked by the bear. There was large slashes going down the back, and it was covered in blood.

"Are you ok? What happened? Let me see your back!" Anna said when she saw my look of recognition of the shirt. I sighed and took of my shirt, before turning around and showing her my back. She gasped and completely freaked out, before running of to get a first aid kit.

I protested that it was already almost healed, but she didn't listen. After she found the first aid kit, she disinfected it and even put on something that would help the scar fade. She said it was a little late, and that the scare would probably stay pretty prominent, and never completely fade away.

She sounded remorseful, but it was just a scar. Even if it would be pretty big and bad, it was only on my back, and it's not like I went wore things that exposed that often.

Later that day I had to go into the forest that connected to our back yard, and meditate. I had been stuck in the wilderness so long that I felt like I had become a part of it. Being away from it made me feel slightly sick. I could tell I would have to meditate often if I felt like this after less than two days back. Hopefully though after awhile I wouldn't have to do it so much.

* * *

-Day 3 of week 11 of my 2nd life -

Ceil and I had been discussing possibilities of why there was a manga based on this world. A little while after I had found out I had looked up the Zaoldyeck family. It did exist and I even found names of all the current members, including one by the name of Killua.

She wasn't sure if the manga was about the real one or not and told me I should ask my Kanrei. The thought of actually talking to and possible relying on the person who killed me upset me, and I told Ceil so.

"You shouldn't think like that Ruby." Ceil said in a slightly scolding manner.

"Why not? She _killed _me!" I said, grumpily. Ceil sighed at my childishness

"Don't think of it like that. She gave you a chance at a different life." I opened my mouth to complain, maybe say 'What if I wanted my old life?' But Ceil held up her hand and continued talking.

"Let me explain something to you. It is one thing to be upset about being brought here. That is completely understandable, but you should not take that out on your Kanrei. They do not choose who become Sairai. They simple follow orders and try to protect who they are put in charge of. Do you know how a Kanrei becomes what they are?" At my negative reply Ceil continued.

"A Kanrei is created the same way as a Sairai is. They are chosen from different worlds and essentially 'killed.' Then they are given their powers and instructed on what to do with them.

"I may not know what a Sairai is chosen for, but I do know what a Kanrei is chosen for. All Kanrei are gentle hearted, and caring. The type of person who doesn't understand how people can be as vicious as they are. The type of people that will mourn the death of someone they never even meet, and no matter how much death they are exposed to they will _never _get used to it, or grieve it any less.

"Do you remember how your Kanrei reacted to your death? Can you really blame her for something she _had _to do? Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded to her last question, while looking at her with sad eyes.

"I didn't know it was like that," I whispered. She nodded in understanding.

* * *

-Day 2 of week 12 of my 2nd life-

The past week Ceil had been training me more personally. We went over the whole two months I had been camping, and she told me all the things I had done wrong and how to improve them. She also showed me some new moves, and we sparred.

The spar was a very educational experience. Even though I knew Ceil was a Hunter, she knew a lot more than me, and so she was obviously strong, I could never really imagine it. When we sparred I had been greatly surprised by how strong she actually was, and I knew if we were really fighting to the death, that I would be dead in less than a second.

I also told her about my encounter with the animals. I had been hesitant at first; I didn't want her to think I was crazy. But I figured maybe my mom got her openness from her, and she would understand.

To my great surprise and relief, she seemed to understand what was going on. She told me she had witnessed it, and although she hadn't heard the animals she had felt a small burst of nen come from me. She explained to me what nen was. Although I had heard it in the manga, it was still a little confusing, and it was great to be able to actually ask questions.

She explained to me that all Sairai are given a 'gift' of sorts. These gifts are all different, and are based off of a combination of your future, and your personality. She also explained that Kanrei get the gift of there powers and something else, something they chose, since to them their powers, and the responsibility to have to use them are like a curse.

She believes my gift is a nen that has something to do with animals. When she gave me the whine glass tests though, the results were startling. None of the things described in the manga were what happened to me, and when I asked Ceil about it, she said those were what was supposed to happen. Ceil said I had specialization nen type.

The only way she could match together what happened what happened during my nen test and my speaking to animals was if my nen was 'a connection/control over mother nature' or something like that. She said since I still had a while until my missions would start, and since it was so dangerous to do it by force, that I would be training slowly and carefully.

'_Sigh. Another reason to have to meditate._'

* * *

Three and a half months after I arrived a friend of Ceils moved into town. He was a fellow Hunter as well as a weapons master. Ceil invited him to dinner a few nights after his arrival. They were chatting about this and that when somehow my name came up.

Ceil told him about my current training and asked if he knew what my training was missing. He said weapons, and eventually, somehow, without my consent Ceil got him to agree to train me with weapons.

Being shy I was quiet uncomfortable with the idea of a stranger training me, but I couldn't find a way out of it. Master Lin taught me many thing regarding weapons. I learned to treat the weapon like an extension of myself not just a tool.

I also learned I was afraid of blades. It was too bad really since I always wanted to wield a sword, but I learned to wield other weapons instead. Most of the weapons Master Lin taught me to use were non-lethal. For example the main weapons I excelled in using were battle fans and sectioned staffs.

He also forced me to learn how to wield a knife. So that I would have at least one lethal weapon, in case of an emergency. I was uncomfortable the entire time, but it did help with my fear a little. I also learned to throw them which was fun. Master Lin continued to train me the rest of my stay with Ceil and Anna.

My hacking was going well too.

* * *

-1 ¼ months before 2 years into my 2nd life-

It was time for my last survival test. I had trained long and hard, and finally Ceil said I was ready for the final test that would determine if I was ready to take the Hunter exam. Ceil blindfolded me before we left, and we traveled a _long_ time before she _finally _took it off.

When we got to are destination, the middle of a swamp called Milsy Wetlands Ceil disappeared. This time though, I knew she wouldn't be watching. I would spend the next indifferent amount of time trying to make my way home, alive. I wasn't allowed to ask for directions, or ride any vehicles (excluding a boat) if I came across them.

This was the last test Ceil would be giving me, and my future hung in the balance.

* * *

-Day 3 of test-

Things had been going alright so far. I still hadn't made it out of the swamp, but I think I was close. I was currently resting in a tree, as far above the ground as I could get. I wasn't sleeping, there was no way I would actually sleep someplace as dangerous as this. I could _smell_the bloodlust of at least five different beasts in less than a fifteen feet radius around the tree, but none of them could feel me.

My head snapped to the right as I heard something rustle in the leaves. A small animal carrying another small animal crawled out of the leaves to stand next to me on the branch. It looked at me with frightened eyes, but didn't run. The animals resembled a squirrel with a fox's head and two cat tails. The one being carried was green with brown tipped tails, while the other was brown with green tails. Brownie laid its friend down, and looked up at me with wide eyes.

'_Please help him!' _came a voice. I knew from experience that it was the brown one. A few animals had come to me before with similar requests. I couldn't help them all, but I always tried. I nodded, before turning the little guy over.

I grimaced as I saw the damage. There was a large slash running down his chest. A smaller, but still pretty nasty one went through his left eye. Blood was flowing freely from both, and I knew that if it wasn't stopped soon, he would die.

I lay my right hand on the tree we were sitting on, and asked it for some life force. I learned early on trees were very generous, kind souls. They were usually willing to spare small amounts of their life energy for another creature.

This tree was no different, and with a little pleading it agreed to help. With my right hand still on the tree I lay my left on the little animal. My hands glowed a faint green for a few minutes, before I pulled my hand away. The little guy blinked up at me in surprise. Both wounds were healed although scars remained.

I sat back against the tree with a sigh. The technique I had just used put a lot of strain on my body. It used quite a bit of my nen to transfer the life energy from the tree to the small animal, and I still wasn't that good with nen.

The first time I had accidentally used it I had passed out for a week. Now that I had a little more control over my nen I would only sleep a few hours. I hoped that when I mastered my nen it wouldn't cause me to pass out at all.

The last thing I saw as I drifted off into sleep was the two fox squirrels crawling into my lap.

* * *

-Day 7 of test-

I finally made it out of the swamp. I really didn't want to ever go back there, but not because it was scary. True it was a little scary hearing all those noises at night, but really I just didn't like the muggy weather. Besides I had meet a couple friends in there so it wasn't all that bad.

The two fox squirrels hadn't left me since I healed the one. They said they owed me their lives and would stay with me the rest of them. They were even more eager to come when I told them I was leaving the swamp. The brown one's name was Ivy, and the green one's name was Neta. They soon became great companions.

I learnt little quirks about their personality too. For example, Neta was fearless and daring as well as wise. He reminded me of those swordsmen who lived by honor. Ivy was more lose and free spirited, as well as motherly when it came to her brother Neta. It made me feel closer to them, and we were gradually becoming a little family

* * *

-Day 14 of test-

The wind whipped through my hair as I ran north at top speed. Ivy and Neta were tucked into one of my hidden jacket pockets, hiding. I didn't pay any attention to them though; instead I focused on moving forward and avoiding the animal chasing me. It was raining and I was trying to find shelter when I stumbled into a small cave. The cave wasn't unoccupied though, and was actually a fox bears den.

I had tried to tell it I would leave and not harm it or its cubs, but it didn't listen. I should have learned it would the time I got the scares on my back, but I guess I didn't. Anyway, it had chased me after that. I had hoped to lose it in the forest or that it would stop once it though I was far enough away from its cubs, but it seems it decided to make me its dinner.

As I ran I almost slipped in a small puddle of mud. Quickly deciding that wasn't safe and if I did it again I could be toast, I jumped up onto a low branch. I jumped from branch to branch as quickly as I could, occasional using my hands to swing to the next.

A couple hours more of running and I finally lost the fox bear. With a sigh I set out to find another place to stay out of the rain, this time looking out for signs of other territorial animals.

* * *

-Day 21 of test-

I stood at the edge of a small town. I hadn't been expecting there to be a town here. I shrugged and turned on my mp3. I walked east through the town, ignoring the odd looks I was receiving. Ivy and Neta each sat on one of my shoulders, and peaked out of my hood.

'_That looks so yummy!_' Neta said, as he looked at a stand selling smoked fish. Ivy nodded sadly. I rolled my eyes, but walked over to the stand. Fox squirrels were omnivores, but they hadn't been eating meat since I didn't.

I hadn't said they couldn't, but they didn't want to upset me or something. I bought them a fish anyway, and told them again I didn't mind them eating meat, before I continued walking through the town, looking for a port heading towards Ceil's house.

* * *

-Day 30 of test-

I stood in front of Ceil and Anna's house with a grin. I had made it all the way back! I walked forward and knocked on the door, a grin on my face. A minute or so later the door open. Anna gasped, before lunging at me with a hug. This time I didn't attack, I hugged her back. A squeak stopped us both though, as Neta pocked his head out and complained about being squished.

I introduced Anna to Ivy and Neta. Anna got a mischievous smile on her face, before she called Ceil to the living room, saying I was back. Ceil came running, but once she saw the two fax squirrels she _screamed,_ like it was the apocalypse. Anna laughed.

"What, the big bad Hunter afraid of the little furry animals?" Anna teased, Ceil glared.

"I wasn't Scared." Ceil said with a huff.

"Really now?" Ceil asked, and brought Ivy right in front of Ceils face. Ceil freaked out again and actually jumped up into the corner between two walls and the ceiling, and glared at Anna again. Anna continued to tease Ceil mercilessly, and Ceil continued to deny she was scared.

'It great to be home.' I thought with a smile.

* * *

-Definitions-

Kanrei- Pronounced con-ray

Kan [寛]-

lenient; gentle

Rei [霊]-

soul; spirit; departed soul; ghost

Sairai Pronounced say-ray.

Sairai [再来]-

Definition- return; second coming; second advent; reincarnation

* * *

**A/N: **THANK YOU! Everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting and adding to your favorites! Its means so much to me! And Thank You colbub for betaing!

I worked really hard on this chapter and its HUGE! I hope you all like it and PLEASE REVIEW! They motivate me when I get stuck, and help me update faster! I even started chapter four already [though I only have a couple hundred words so far]!

I also have a poll up on my page! Please vote on it. It wont effect this story, but it deals with HXH and could make a one-shot and or another story!

Last time I forgot to reply to the reviewers who don't allow private messages. So I'll do that now.

**-Reviews for chapter one-**

**-KiGiMi-**

First off THANKYOU SO MUCH! You are my first reviewer for this story and you even wrote a lot!

Thanks soo much! I really liked that part too. When my sister read it she was like 'you sure did write I didn't want to die a lot.' and it was like ugh! She didn't get it!

Thank you, I'll try to keep this story going, and please do keep reviewing!

Yeah, I know its pretty sad at first. I'm hoping that doesn't scare anyone away. It will get happier, but it just can't be to fast or it wouldn't be realistic.

Again Thank You! =D

**-Reviews for chapter two-**

**-KiGiMi-**

THANKYOU for reviewing again! YAY! I was trying to make everyone think they were dating! I'm so glad it worked =D Were you surprised?

Thank You! I hoped you liked this chapter as well! Please keep reviewing, you make me want to update more! =D


	4. Chapter 4: So it Starts

A/N: _PLEASE_ read authors note at the bottom for explanations!

* * *

**Death: My New Beginning**

**Ch 4: So it Starts**

**Kanrei X Good Bye X Introduction**

* * *

-1 week before 2 years into my 2nd life-

I sat cross legged on a large, flat rock in the middle of the forest. My eyes were closed, and my hands were folded in my lap. I breathed in the fresh forest air, and sighed. I was at peace here in the wilderness.

The rustle of the wind through the trees and plants was like my favourite song. The smell of the wet dirt and pine trees was the most delicious fragrance. The taste of the crisp morning air was better than any food or drink. The chatter of the animals was better than the most amusing TV show. The presence of the trees was like being watched by my favourite grandparent, caring, loving, and wise.

-SNAP-

But sadly it couldn't last. I wasn't just sent to the forest to meditate today. I was sent to meet my Kanrei, for the first time since I was brought here. I wasn't angry at her anymore since I knew what had happened to her, and why she brought me here. I was nervous though, and what if she wasn't as nice as Ceil had said?

It had been almost two years since I had been brought here, and this was only our first meeting. If I hadn't talked to Ceil about this already, I would have thought she had abandoned me.

I had talked to Ceil, though, and she had told me that my Kanrei had left me in her care for a reason. She had entrusted her with my training because she knew I wouldn't take it well if she had done it herself. Ceil had also warned me that my Kanrei was newer, and I was her first Sairai. So she was nervous, and quite afraid that I would be upset with her.

Slowly I opened my eyes, and focused them on the person who had ruined my peaceful meditation. She stood right at the edge of the small clearing I sat in.

I assumed she was looking at me, but I couldn't really tell since she was dressed exactly the same as last time I saw her. This time, though, I knew nen, and surprisingly I could faintly feel some radiating off of her.

I forced my nen into my eyes creating a slightly sloppy version of gyo. Even though I had been training for two years I was still a beginner with nen. I was doing well with all my natural abilities related to nen such as speaking to animals and transferring life force to either heal or damage. When it came to other things though, I was still learning.

And since I was doing it the slow and careful way I would continue learning for a long time or until I changed the way I learned.

I was surprised to find that there was as small pool of nen surrounding her hood. Suddenly I remember the first time I had meet her. The time she had freaked out over my dead body, and the darkness of her hood had shimmered. I had almost seen her face, and the little I had seen had seemed familiar.

But then when she had composed her self the darkness had come back, and I had felt a strong urge not to think about it. That must have been her nen!

Pushing my realization away I let my gyo dissolve and nodded to her. She nodded back and walked into the clearing towards me. Once she was close enough that we could talk without straining our ears or yelling she stopped. After a few minutes of awkward silence I gave her a slightly strained smile.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yes," was all she said for a moment, but I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"When you take the Hunter exam," she started again. "You will meet some people. These people will eventually become strong allies." I nodded my understanding, and we lapsed into more awkward silence.

"Are the people from the Hunter X Hunter manga I read real here? Are they the reason I was brought here? Are they the people you're talking about?" I finally broke down and asked the questions I'd wanted to ask since I found out that the Zaoldyeck family was real.

"Yes, they are real here, and eventually one of your missions will have to do with them. You might even meet them in the Hunter Exam." She finally answered after some hesitation.

"Really!" I said, surprised. "So that means none of the stuff I read has happened yet?"

"Yes, none of has happened yet, but I'll warn you. Simply your presence in the exam will change things, as will interacting with any of the other participants." I frowned slightly at that, but she continued before I could say anything.

"Now I'm not telling you to avoid contact with the other people there. I'm simply warning you that all the prior information you have on what's going to happen can easily change so you should stay on guard, and don't put too much stock in what you believe will happen."

I nodded in understanding again. That really did make sense. It was like the ripple effect, the littlest thing could change everything. If I was lucky I wouldn't change anything for the worse, but I'd have to be really careful. I smiled at her again, this time it wasn't strained though.

She smiled back hesitantly.

"So what should I call you? I don't think I should just call you my Kanrei right?" I asked. She seemed to freeze for a minute before shifting nervously.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point... umm," she paused to think. I wondered why she couldn't give me her real name. Maybe it had something to do with The Organization or maybe it had something to do with how she seemed familiar, but I didn't ask because she started talking again.

"I guess you can call me... Nicolette, or Nicky for short. " I nodded with a smile.

"Here take this," She said and held out her hand. I stood up to take it and she continued talking. "I will be watching you to make sure everything is going OK, but if you need me push nen into one of the stones." she instructed.

I took what was in her hand and was surprised to find a familiar bracelet. It was made of small multicolored stones. My sister Jenny had given it to me for my fourteenth birthday.

"How did you get this?" I asked worriedly. Did she go back and get it after she brought me here? Did any of my family see her? She better not have brought them here too. As much as I wanted to see them again I didn't want them to go through what I had.

"I knew I would need it so I grabbed it before I took you here." Oh... I should have thought of that.

"I kept it so I could modify it to send a signal to me if you needed me." she continued explaining. I nodded, that made sense.

Suddenly her head snapped to the side. I quickly followed her example, but I saw, felt, and heard nothing from the direction she was looking. The animals weren't reacting to anything either. I trusted my enhanced senses as much as I trusted there's. There couldn't be anything there.

"I must go," Nicky said as she turned back to me. "Use the bracelet if you need me and be safe." What? I still had so many questions I wanted to ask her!

"Don't worry" she said seeing my expression, "There really isn't much I can tell you that Ceil hasn't already anyway, and if something comes up remember I'll be watching," and with that she turned on her heel and a small black hole appeared in front of her. I felt her nen spike slightly as she walked into it and her and the black hole disappeared.

I stared wide eyed and slack jawed for a moment before I composed myself. I wondered if that was one of the powers of a Kanrei or if it was the thing she picked to have. I'd try to remember to ask her next time I saw her.

With a sigh I went back to meditating.

* * *

-3 days before 2 years into my 2nd life-

I stared at my reflection in the mirror with a frown. My hair was already around mid-back length again, and had turned a light brown. I was leaving for the hunter exam in a couple of days and I really didn't want my hair to be a hassle again, but I also didn't want to cut it too short like last time.

It had made me look even more like a little girl and technically I was sixteen now even if my body was only fourteen. I pulled the scissors out of the drawer and looked at them, before looking back at my hair and sighed.

I never thought of myself as a vain person and I really didn't want to have to deal with my hair being a bother again... but I really didn't want to look like a little kid either. I sighed again and looked back down at the scissors.

-BANG-

I jumped and turned to the bathroom door that had just been slammed open. Anna stood in the doorway with her head down and a dark aura around her. She was panting like she had ran here from wherever she had been. Her head rose slightly and she glared at me darkly. I backed up in surprise and fear.

I had never thought of Anna as scary, in fact I had always thought of her as the nicer one, but right now my instincts were telling me to run for my life. She took a step forward and raised her head a little more to show off her bared teeth. I took another step back in immense fear.

"I thought I told you," Anna growled out. Shivers raced down my spine as I wondered what I had done to make her so mad. I couldn't think of anything and feared what it was I had forgotten doing.

"Not to ever cut your hair by yourself again!" She finished in a menacing growl. I stared at her in shock... that was it? I laughed after a minute and after a moment of hesitation explained to her my dilemma.

She thought about it for a little bit before taking the scissors from me.

"Don't worry, I'll cut it for you then." She said with a mischievous smile that made me fear what she would do to my hair, but I turned around and let her cut it anyway.

Later that night I stared up at my ceiling, and wondering how the _fuck_ Anna knew I had been thinking about cutting my hair. I didn't get to sleep until hours past midnight.

When I finally did wander into the abyss of dreams I had nightmares about her being able to read my mind and shouting out all my secrets to the town while standing on a huge stage and sparkling in the spot light.

That was one of the _weirdest_ dreams I'd ever had.

* * *

-Exactly 2 years into my 2nd life-

I stood on the boat that would eventually head towards the hunter exam. I looked down at Ceil, Anna, and Master Lin who were on the dock to say goodbye.

I waved with a large grin on my face and called goodbye, but I was careful not to say anything that would attract too much attention like I faintly remembered Gon doing in the manga.

My new chin-length hair blew in the breeze and I waved one last goodbye to my family as the boat finally sailed away. I turned around to find I was being stared at by most of the brutish, tough looking guys on bored.

A small blush rose on my checks from being the center of attention, but I tried to push it down and ignore the stares.

Darn it I really hadn't wanted to be noticed yet! I knew a lot of these people wouldn't even _get_ to the hunter exam, but I really didn't want any trouble. I had tried to blend in and look normal, but I guess it didn't work. I'd even picked out an outfit I had thought would blend in.

I wore a pair of black cargo pants, black combat boots, an emerald green T-shirt, a dark green knee-length sleeveless coat with lots of pockets, my computer bag that had extra space for some necessities rested on my left hip, my usual plain black sweatband covered my left wrist. The bracelet I'd gotten from Nicky the other day on my right wrist.

I had even tried to keep all the things that would attract attention hidden. I had a sectioned staff folded up and strapped to my back over my shirt but underneath my jacket. I also had two small metal fans strapped to my belt and a few knives hidden on other parts of my body.

Ivy and Neta were even hiding in a couple of my coat pockets again. Darn, I had gone to all that trouble for nothing. Well, at least what I was wearing was only slightly different form my usual workout outfit so I should still feel comfortable while fighting.

I pulled up my hood over my head and sat in an unoccupied space next to the railing. I sighed and looked up at the clear baby blue sky. _'This is going to be a long trip.' _I thought to Ivy and Neta.

They agreed whole-heartedly.

* * *

-2 days later-

The boat headed for the exam had to make one last stop to pick up passengers before it would head to Dole. We arrived at a small island early in the morning. The captain told us to be back before six if we wanted to explore the town a little or stretch our legs.

With a sigh I headed into the small town. I picked a random street to walk down. After a while I stopped at a small restaurant to grab some breakfast. A few hours later I was walking down the street again. I saw a large crowd of people gathered off to the side and curiously walked over to see what was going on.

"How about it! If you beat this Hunter-sama here you'll get a cash reward! Plus! A free ticket to see the Big, Rare, and Unusual Animal Show!" a voice shouted from atop the small stage that the people were crowded around.

I was slightly interested at the first part, but the second part actually made me feel sick. I remembered back on earth how they displayed animals in circuses. They treated them like interesting objects rather than living beings!

I remember going to something like that at a fair once. I had to leave and go home early because It was so sad that I started crying. It was different now though, worse. Hearing the animals I knew would make it worse, but I had also started to gain animal instincts since I had started to awaken my nen.

I understood now more then ever how much animals_ hated_ being trapped in cages. And if this animal show was anything like it sounded I might have to just destroy it.

"Is anyone up to the challenge!" the voice continued, "How about it!" Some guy came up to take the challenge and was easily beat. I walked up closer to the stage to get a better view and size up the Hunter.

"Now, he's beaten four in a row. Are there anymore challengers?" The weird looking dark-brown haired guy asked. "Even the great Hunter-sama may be tired by now." he continued to try and get more people to try.

A frown formed on my face at that. I didn't think Hunters usually flaunted their status for something a trivial as advertising an animal show. Was this guy really a Hunter?

"Any more challengers? If not the cash reward goes to this Hunter-sama!" the spokes person said enthusiastically and my frown deepened. "Isn't there anyone strong out there? Then I guess I'll..." He started to say it was over before a hand shot up from the crowd.

"Oh! A challenger!" the weird guy said excitedly. "Hey Nii-san you look strong." he added when the guy came out of the crowd. I turned to look at the guy only to be shocked to see a very familiar face.

Oh My God! It was Leorio! I stared wide eyed as he walked up to the front of the crowd. I knew I would eventually meet him and the rest of the group, but thinking you'll meet someone you've read about and actually seeing them in real life are two completely different things.

Leorio and the so called 'Hunter' glared at each other as he walked up to the stage. They both put their elbows down and grabbed each other's hands. I watched with wide eyes, and couldn't stop repeating 'Its Leorio!' in my head.

I didn't remember this happening in the manga though. Maybe this is what happened before he got on the boat.

Wait! If this is the town they picked up Leorio then that means Gon and Kurapika were somewhere in this town too! Oh! I couldn't wait to meet Gon! He was one of my favorite characters!

Oh, but I needed to stop thinking of them as characters. They were real people here just like Ceil, Anna, and my dad.

A few seconds later the arm-wrestling match started and a few seconds after that I heard the surprising sound of Leorio's stomach growling before he seemed to lose all his strength and lost. The so called 'Hunter' taunted him and I frowned again. He was rubbing his wrist and it was obvious to me that Leoreo would have easily won if he wasn't hungry. Though I didn't understand how simply being hungry could make you loose all your strength so suddenly.

I could understand it making you lose your strength, just not that suddenly. I'm sure he was hungry when he started the match too. So shouldn't he have been weak then also? Oh whatever! I'll stop thinking about it.

The 'Hunter' turned around and walked away. I had the urge to challenge him and kick his ass so I could give Leorio the money he deserved, but I knew better then to think I would actually do something like that. I was much too shy of a person to be OK with all that attention and would probably lose just because I was freaking out over the crowd.

Plus I wouldn't have the guts to just walk up to Leorio and hand him the money so I stayed where I was in the middle of the crowd.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gon giving Leorio an apple. I turned towards them fully and froze.

Again, I knew I would eventually meet him, but still this was so different. I stared wide eyed as they talked a little before walking off. Thinking of a character I had looked up to and admired for so long was so... so... unbelievable.

I stared in the direction they had walked off in complete shock. A good ten minutes later I got over my shock enough to say one thing.

"Oh my god, that was Gon." I murmured quietly. That seemed to bring me enough out of my shock to look around. I realized everyone had already walked off and I was standing in the middle of the road probably looking like an idiot.

'I really hope I wasn't supposed to talk to Gon or Leorio right now, because I have no idea where they went.' I thought as I walked off to find the animal show the arm wrestling people had talked about.

* * *

On my search for the animal show I stumbled across an unexpected store. My eyes lit up as I looked into the store front window. A bell rang as I opened the old wooden door and walked in. A slightly viscous grin formed on my face as I looked around the small shop.

'Ah I love weapon shops.' I couldn't help but think as I took a deep breath of the steel scented air.

* * *

As I left the weapon shop (with some new purchases that would go in my computer bag) the owner directed me towards the animal show. When I finally found the place half of me wished I hadn't and the other half wanted to tear off the heads of the place's owners and stick them on pikes.

Various different animals lined the walls in cages. Most were in habitats unnatural to their real homes and all of them sent out sad pleas for help as I walked by. I sent out reassurances that I would get them out soon.

Ivy and Neta were both completely pissed off. I had to give them orders infused with nen not to do anything. They were too small and could easily be caught and put on display themselves. I would never forgive myself if I let that happen.

I was more sad then mad myself. I had to use all of my will power not to burst into tears at the helpless animal's pleas. So many of them were calling for loved ones or the familiarity of home. Something I didn't know if they would find even when I freed them. And the cages!

When I got to the Fox-bear, though, I lost what little composure I had left. She was growling and glaring at all the humans around her and the idiots just watched her in awe.

A cheery lady was talking about how many people she had mauled, but I tuned everything but the animal out completely. I didn't even notice when the people started yelling or when someone else walked closer to the cage.

I walked through the screaming crowd and toward the Fox-bear. She was looking at someone else closer to her, but I didn't even glance at the familiar silhouette. Once I got close enough she turned her attention to me. Upon feeling my nen she cried her pleas like the rest of the animals had. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I put a hand on her nose.

"Who are those kids?" I faintly heard a slightly familiar voice murmur from the crowd.

I finally noticed there was a person standing next to me when I saw their hand resting next to mine on the Fox-bear's snout. I glanced over and was surprised to see Gon staring at me with worry. His eyes were watery, but the tears did not escape.

"What's the matter?" I heard an annoying voice ask loudly from behind.

"What's all this commotion about?" he continued as he came closer to the group. The loud guide quickly explained what happen to him.

"It's bad to interfere with someone else's business." I heard his and someone else's footsteps come closer as he talked.

Gon turned toward them, but I turned back towards the Fox-bear. From what he said I would guess he was the owner which meant he was the guy I had to beat up before I let all these animals go. I didn't want to see his ugly mug though. At least not until I was ready to kick it in, and I was still speaking with the Fox-bear.

She was telling me her story. Apparently she was really worried, because she had been taken away from her cub. She was happy her cub hadn't been captured and put in cages or on display like her, but she didn't know if the cub would be able to survive without her. She hoped another mother had found and took care of her cub, but when she got out of here she would search for her baby until she found him, no matter what.

"I won't treat you lightly just because you're kids. Hunter-sama!" the man continued pulling me out of my conversation with the Fox-bear. Gon looked at the man with wide eyes as he whispered 'Hunter?'

And that is when I heard it. It was a quiet little _roar_ that reminded me very much of a cat's meow. The adult Fox-bear in front of me roared loudly and clawed at one of the men behind me.

"So you want to help this Fox-bear cub? I don't think so." said a smug voice I recognized as the fake Hunter from the arm-wrestling match earlier that day. I turned around slowly to look at the man.

"This is going to get me money for my precious food." he said as he lifted a cage with a tiny Fox-bear cub inside.

It wasn't the Momma Fox-bear's cries that made me do it. Though if I had been paying attention to her or given it a couple more seconds of thought I'm sure that would have made me do it too. Instead I had been completely focused on the cub, and seeing the helpless little thing trapped made my animal instincts kick in full force.

_'The young were sacred and innocent. They were the future. They would be protected no matter what. It didn't matter if it was a cub of my pack or not. Anything that threatened a cub was an enemy. Enemies were to be eliminated!'_

A growl ripped its way out of my throat as I crouched down. I felt my nen spike inside me and around me violently, but ignored it. I faintly heard Ivy and Neta yelling at me to stop, but it sounded to be coming from so far away, and I ignored it too.

I glared at the scrawny man standing in front of me and holding the cage with the cub inside. I smelt his fear as he took a step away from me. I reveled in his fear for a moment, before I dashed forward to rip his throat out.

Later I would realize I shouldn't have run in blinded by rage. I should have kept a cool head and not let my senses close in on just the fake Hunter. As it was, I blacked out when the other man smashed something over the back of my head.

* * *

I awoke a while later to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked around blearily. Gon was kneeling over where I was laying on the ground. We were both in the cage with the Momma Fox-bear.

"Are you OK?" asked Gon worriedly. I nodded as I sat up and rubbed the back of my head with a frown. It felt like someone was using a jackhammer on the base of my skull.

Gon started mumbling to himself about the ship that we were both supposed to be on when he heard its gong ring. Though I'm sure he didn't know I was supposed to be on it too. I contemplated how I was going to get us out of here in time to make it to the ship when Ivy and Neta interrupted my thoughts.

Both stood in front of me on the cold cement floor. Ivy stood in front and pointed at me with her little paw as she chattered at me in annoyance. Neta stood behind her with his arms crossed and occasionally nodded at the points he agreed with.

_'You are such a hypocrite! You order us not to do anything so we won't get caught and then you go and snap and get us caught! What are you going to do if we miss the boat to the exam! You'll be disqualified!...' _And on and on she went.

I hated it when Neta got all motherly on me. She was usually really cool and laid back, but she freaked out when my animal instinct took over.

"Yeah, OK, OK, I'm sorry! Geez!" I said once I couldn't take anymore of her nagging. They both looked at me critically for a moment before nodding and crawling back up into my lap. I stroked them consolingly, before they whent to hide in my pockets again.

Gon was looking at me with a mix of surprise and excitement. He opened his mouth to say something, before both our head snapped up to the entrance. I could here footsteps coming closer to our cage. I was slightly surprised Gon started to hear them at the same tome as me. He had better ears then I expected.

"Oji-san!" Gon shouted surprised right after Leorio walked out of the shadows. Leorio's head feel to the side in disappointment at being called old and I faintly remember from the manga that he was supposed to be under twenty years old.

"Oji-san, what are you doing here? The ship is going to leave soon." Gon asked. Leorio bent down and smirked.

"I'll make it if I hurry." He said confidently. "Why am I here? I'm a nice guy. By the way what do you think this is?" He gloated holding up the key to our cage. Gon grinned right back at Leorio.

"Sheesh! What are you doing at a time like this?" Leorio asked frustrated a few minutes later. "I'm gonna go now! Really, I can't work with them!" He said as he ran off.

Gon continued unlocking cages and I helped. Since there was only one key I was infusing my arms with nen and pulling bars apart so the animals could get out. I focused on the smaller animals since my way would only really work well for them, and I knew if I used nen in a way unnatural to my real talents (such as infusing my arms with nen) I would tire WAY easier and faster.

Leorio and Gon had both looked at me funny at first, but we needed to hurry and that's what I told them which maybe Leorio took a little too seriously since he just ran off.

Once all the animals were free Gon stood atop the tallest cage.

"Now, Go! Anywhere you want! You're all free!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Our actions reminded me of those animal rights activists that set animals free in the dead of night, but with a lot more guts since it was broad daylight. I giggled a little as I basked in the animal's gratitude and happiness. They would finally get to go home now.

That happiness was ruined though when the owner of the show and the fake Hunter came running after the animals yelling at them to wait. They stopped when they saw us standing in front of the ruined animal show.

"So you two did this?" said the annoying voice. I glared at them and the fake Hunter took a step back and shuddered.

"You old men are evil!" Gon said with a frown on his face. I glared harder and nodded in agreement.

"Shit! I underestimated them because they're kids! Hunter-sama, Beat them up!" said the owner as he pointed at us. The Hunter hesitated for less than a second before speaking first.

"Brat, why did you do this?" He asked Gon as he tried to ignore me. Gon didn't say anything and just glared.

"You want to fight? Do you know I'm a Hunter?" He asked trying to flaunt his fake title some more.

"You're not a Hunter!" Gon said getting pissed.

"What!" they guy asked surprised as he started to sweat. "You got some nerve! I'll show you what happens when you mess with a Hunter!" He shouted as he pointed his gun at us. Leorio stopped him though with a good old punch to the face.

"Hunter-sama!" the other man shouted, but the fake hunter was already out cold, pathetic.

"If I wasn't hungry I could have beaten a jerk like him" Leorio bragged with a grin.

"Oji-san? I thought you said you were gonna go." Gon said surprised.

"I said I was a nice guy! Besides, I wanted to settle things with this imposter." Leorio said with a smirk.

"Oji-san!" Gon said with a smile and laugh. I just grinned before I realized my quietness had made everyone forget I was here again causing a depressed aura to surround me as I slumped forward. Did I really have so little presence?

Leorio pulled out the guy's fake Hunter card and crumpled it up while explaining how a real Hunter wouldn't be knocked-out by just one punch. Gon made an impressed noise and grinned bigger.

Leorio stopped the other guy from running off and gave him some money for the animals that ran away. The man looked relieved and took it, but I wasn't letting him get off that easy. I cracked my knuckles and took a step closer as a menacing aura enveloped me.

Girly screams briefly echoed around the street before I started off towards the boat with Leorio and Gon. I only stopped for a second to kick the fake Hunter on last time. The kick happened to land right in his private spot causing him to curl into the fetal position even though he was still unconscious, before running to catch up with the other two.

"Ne? Was it OK to give away that money Oji-san?" Gon asked.

"That was the money the imposter was going to get from the owner. Of course I also took out my salary for the day. What are you following us for though? Were you impressed with my manliness in beating up that imposter" Leoreo directed at me with a smirk.

_Why does he have to say something like that when he finally notices I'm here? _I thought depressed. Usually I'd be flattered he was actually flirting with me, but couldn't he at least have noticed me before? And maybe seen that I could fight too?

"No, I'm going to the Hunter exam to." I replied quietly. Leorio seemed to deflate and Gon looked interested. Before he could ask anything though, Leorio interrupted again.

"Anyways, hurry up or we wont' make it!" He shouted before starting to run faster. When we finally got there the boat was already pulling away. Gon yelled at them to wait, but I acted on instinct and jumped onto the side of the ship before it got any farther away.

Everyone looked a little surprised before the captain said they were late and that the ship wouldn't turn around so they would have to swim. Whispers spread around the boat about how they wouldn't make it as I turned around and watched them with wide eyes.

_Oh shit! What If this was my fault and I somehow slowed them down? What if I ruined their chance to take the Hunter exam!_

My mind whirled as I tried to think of a way to get them on the boat and quick. Fish were the only creatures with memories so short that I couldn't really talk to them, so I couldn't order them to take the two to the boat and nothing else in my power could help.

Leorio was mostly into medicine and I think he had a knife. Again nothing that could help. Gon's specialty was his fists, which were still pretty normal until he got his nen and his fishing rod.

I brightened. That was it! His fishing rod! He could attach it to the side of the boat so it would pull them and then they could reel it in or something!

"G- Use your fishing pole!" I yelled, just barley catching myself before I said his name since technically we hadn't been introduced yet. Gon thought for a second before getting an idea of how to use it. He stopping and turned around, telling Leorio to follow him. The older man hesitated before running after Gon.

I watched from the back of the boat with wide eyes. _Oh no! They aren't going to make it!_

They ran alongside the boat and when they came to the right spot stopped. Gon pulled his fishing pole back before casting the line which surprisingly wrapped around the top of a large rock. Leorio grabbed onto the back of Gon before they jumped of the cliff and swung down to slide off the sail of the ship. I stared at them with my mouth gaping for a moment before shaking my head and walking up to them with a small smile on my face.

"That wasn't what I had in mind but whatever works." I mumbled quietly. Gon turned to me, grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I blushed lightly and smiled back.

"Looks like I'm going to have some fun until we arrive at Dole this year." I heard the captain say quietly.

"By the way my names Gon and that's Leorio." Gon introduced with a grin. Leoreo grinned too and I smiled a little bigger.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ruby."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm SO SORRY its taken so long to update this story! T^T I've been going through a lot of shit recently and have lost interest in this story then got it back again like 3 times in a row before I even got this chapter done.

My mom ended up in the hospital for a tiny bit. She is fine now but I was so upset that I stopped writing for awhile. When I finally started again I got writers block. Then when I finally figured out what to right next I had gotten obsessed with One Piece again instead of HXH. Now I'm in my last year of high school and I'm so many credits behind I don't think I'll be able to graduate, like at all! T^T

I do keep progress reports on my page though! So if you click my name at the top every now and then you'll be able to see whats up with me and my chapters.

On another note did any of you see my reference to Twilight in there XD I don't hate Twilight (I actually quite like it), but I thought my joke was kinda funny.

I should probably end this note soon, its getting kinda long. THANK YOU SO MUCH! To everyone who read, subscribed, favorite-d, and reviewed! XD Please review again! Reviews make me want to update more! Also I have 18 reviews, 500 hits, 10 favs, and 15 alerts for this story so far! I feel so special! XD Thank all of you soo much! XD


	5. Chapter 5: A Plea For Help

Hello.

_**PLEASE READ THIS IT IS SUPER IMPORTANT AND WILL DETEMINE THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY!**_

I'm sorry this is not a chapter, but **please** read anyhow! I'm sorry to say I've lost a lot of interest writing this story, but I have not given up nor have I lost my love of HXH!

I've been contemplating what to do with this story for a while and have come to realize some things. As each day passes my views, opinions, and mentality slowly change and mature. I have realized some of the things in my story will no longer work.

So I have come to a conclusion that I must change somethings in this Fanfiction, but I don't want to lose even more readers so I want YOU to decide how.

_**-Option 1-**_ I revise the current chapters and re-post them in place of the ones already there.

-Problems with Option 1- You will no longer be able to see the original [not a big deal to me], people who reviewed before will not be able to review the revised edition[a Huge deal to me], It feels like I'm putting a layer of fresh paint over a condemned building[upsetting].

_**-Option 2-**_ I make a new story(probably with the same name) That will follow almost the same plot, but with all the changes I want to make.[This is the option I want to do most]

-Problems with option 2- I'm afraid people who read the first edition will not want to read something so close to the original and will either skip the chapters already posted here or will simply stop reading all together [a Huge deal to me], People will not review the second version[Reviews inspire me to wright more so lack of reviews is taken very harshly].

_**-Option 3- **_I do not change anything in the story and continue writing even though certain things bother me very much.

-Problems with option 3- I feel as if I have written myself into a place with no inspiration and the things I want to change I will continue wanting to change. I'm afraid If I do not change them my updates will become slower and slower. I have something in my mind pushing me right now to revise it all and start the next chapter that I want to listen to. I do not know if it will stay if I don't revise before I start a new chapter![A giant deal to me]

Please help me decide what would be for the best! I also have _**one last thing**_ for you to decide!

I do not wish for this to happen again and was thinking about not posting the new story/revised version/update until I have many more chapters already written on my computer so that as I go I can go back and make small changes where they are needed to make the story flow right and so that updates will be more timely[at least for a while].

I will of course not wait too long as my writing inspiration will generally starve and eventually die if too long goes by without reviews. So that leaves two choices.

_**-Choice 1-**_ Wait awhile before posting again.[I prefer this Choice] -Details- Once I had enough written to start posting again all revised or rewritten chapters would be posted in a very short time span and all chapters after [or simply starting here for Option 3] would either be posted weekly or bi-weekly to give time for reviews and time to write more chapters.

(On another note this choice will probably help my beta feel less stressed and be able to take her time if she is still even interested in beta-ing for me and I may even get my sister to help beta our grammar again! Not a big possibility but with more time its defiantly there.)

_**-Choice 2- **_Do not wait! Post as soon as their done! -Details- While you would receive chapters sooner at first they may not be as good as chapters from Choice 1 and updates will defiantly take longer after the first few chapters.

I believe that is all of the things I need to decide at this moment. Please review and let me know your decisions! I may start revising chapters before you all come to a choice, but will not post them or anything until enough people have given their opinions!


End file.
